Soul
by Alfiantara HootOwls
Summary: Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, dan Naruto berniat menciptakan Jikkukan Ninjutsu dengan media lukisan. Tak pernah terduga bahwa yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti dan jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul**

**.**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke. Naruto berniat menciptakan _jikkukan ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti tetapi jiwanya muncul dari layar_ laptop _seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning : Semi-Canon, ****Je****lek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe)**, No-Yaoi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1 : Where Iam?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Kau yakin ini berhasil Naruto?" Seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat di kucir dua dan berdada di atas rata-rata. bertanya dengan nada sedikit takut kepada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah tanah lapang yang saat ini di kelilingi dengan banyak penduduk Konohagakure. Mereka ingin melihat seorang yang digembar-gemborkan akan menjadi Hokage jika percobaan _jutsu _ini berhasil.

"Tentu saja _Baa-chan_! Kalaupun aku gagal. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Kami-sama dan diberi tugas mendamaikan sebuah dimensi yang ditinggalkan-Nya." Pemuda pirang cerah tersebut mengucapkan dengan nada bercanda yang disambut tawa oleh orang di sekelilingnya.

Duakkhh

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda bodoh! Kau pikir ini _Fanfic._" Sang wanita berucap dengan nada kesal setelah membenamkan kepala si pemuda ke tanah dengan bogemannya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dari posisi nunggingnya. Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang sudah di tempati sebuah benjolan bersar berwarna merah dan berkedip-kedip (?) "Ya ya. Maafkan aku Baa-chan. Te hee."

"Haahh." Hanya sebuah helaan nafas sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya sekarang. Semuanya doakan aku!"

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah _scroll _besar terbukayang berisi lukisan tanah yang hancur berantakan seperti sehabis perang. Setelah sampai, Naruto berdiam diri sebentar dan kemudian memandang semua teman-temannya satu persatu. Pandangannya terhenti pada Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam kesana, dan balas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam pula. Namun sedetik kemudian, mereka saling memperlihatkan senyum kecil.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada lukisan di bawahnya. Dan menatapnya dengan yakin.

"Semuanya, sekali lagi doakan aku! Dan jika terjadi apa-apa, aku akan menghantuimu Sasuke!"

Dengan kalimat itu, Naruto mulai merapal segel. Sedangkan di pihak Rookie12, Sasuke dan Hinata mengatifkan Doujutsu mereka masing-masing. Beberapa segel sudah di selesaikan oleh Naruto. sekarang tinggal segel terakhirnya.

Sekali lagi ia pandangi seluruh orang yang menyaksikannya. Dan mulai membentuk segel terakhirnya.

**_"Jikkukan ninjutsu : Hen'i no e"_**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama _jutsu_nya, cahaya kuning mulai memancar dari gulungan tersebut menyelimuti Naruto. Sangat terang, sangking terangnya sampai mengharuskan orang-orang di sana menutup matanya.

Setelah cahaya mulai meredup, tampaklah tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas gulungan besar tersebut. Semua orang dibuat kaget karenanya. Segera saja mereka berlari menuju Naruto yang tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Anbu! Amankan gulungannya." Tsunade berteriak memerintahkan Anbu untuk mengamankan gulungan yang di pakai Naruto setelah membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.  
**

**OwL**

** .**

**.**

**At Konoha's Hospital**

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto-_kun_ sudah tidak bernafas, tapi jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik. Bagaimana ini?" Seorang wanita berambut coklat sepunggung berujar dengan nada panic.

"Ck sialan! Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

Sudah tiga menit berlalu sejak pemeriksaan. Tapi hasil yang didapatkan tetaplah sama 'Sudah tidak bernafas, tapi jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik' sementara para teman-teman Naruto sudah menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruangan pemeriksaan tersebut. Raut wajah mereka tegang, sedih, dan marah.

"Naruto tidak akan kenapa-napa." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke! Jelas-jelas Tsunade-sama mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak bernafas! Jangan remehkan pendengaranku!" Kiba berujar dengan sedikit berteriak dalam emosi yang campur aduk.

"Kau ketinggalan sesuatu. Tsunade-sama juga mengatakan Jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik. Apa darah anjing dalam tubuhmu sudah berkurang?" Sasuke berujar dengan nada kalem.

"ck, Sialan!" Maki Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"Kiba, tenangkan dirimu! Jangan teriak-teriak! ini rumah sakit. Dan Sasuke, bisa jelaskan sesuatu yang kami tidak ketahui?"Shikamaru menangkap sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke.

"Dia meninggalkan sesuatu. Itu saja, kalau kalian benar-benar sahabat Naruto. temukan sendiri jawaban lainnya!"

Dengan kalimat itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan para _Rookie _dengan beberapa orang yang menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana jika kita periksa gulungan yang dipakai naruto-_kun_ tadi?" Hinata memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata benar, ayo kita periksa gulungan itu!" Shikamaru menyetujui usulan Hinata.

Dengan itu para _Rookie _kecuali Sasuke pergi ke divisi interogasi… tempat gulungan tersebut berada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Dalam Bangunan Bergaya Eropa…**

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sedang ber-jibaku dengan laptop yang menayangkan anime _Naruto_ di depannya. Sesekali ia mengomentari adegan demi adegan yang terlihat.

"Batangan hitam milik Obito memang benar-benar kuat! Sampai _Cho Oodama RasenSenjutsu _milik Minato dan Naruto-_kun _tidak bisa mengenainya." Komentarnya setelah melihat adegan dimana Naruto bersama Minato mengadu _Cho Oodama RasenSenjutsu _mereka dengan batangan hitam perwujudan _Gedou dama_ milik Obito yang berakhir seri.

Adegan demi adegan terus berjalan dan sang gadis semakin antusias menonton setiap adegannya. Tiba saat diperlihatkan adegan keadaan medan perang yang hancur berantakan layar laptop miliknya menjadi _Blank_ dengan warna kuning keemasan menjadi latarnya.

Sedetik kemudian terjadi tembakan cahaya dari layar laptop dan mengenai gadis tersebut. Dengan sangat terpaksa sang gadis harus terjungkang dari duduknya. Untung saja ia duduk dilantai…

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi –ttebayou?" Suara itu berasal dari cahaya yang perlahan memudar di atas gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

Setelah cahaya tersebut memudar seluruhnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dengan setelan jubah panjang berwarna orange dihiasi api hitam di bawahnya. Wujudnya terlihat transparan… Pemuda tersebut sedang menindih gadis bersurai merah tadi.

"Ugh, menyingkir dariku! Siapapun dirimu." Ucap sang gadis sambil mendorong pemuda tadi agar menyingkir dari atasnya.

Pemuda itupun berdiri dan membantu sang gadis berdiri juga.

"Kau siapa Dattebayou?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada sang gadis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Dan gaya pakaian apa itu? Aneh sekali!." Bukannya menjawab, sang gadis malah melancarkan kritikan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Eh benarkah? Aku pikir gadis-gadis akan menyukaiku jika aku berpakaian seperti _Tou-chan._" Ucap pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah siapa dirimu? Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu. Seperti tokoh anime yang baru saja ku tonton. Apa kau seorang _cosplay?_" Tanya sang gadis bertubi-tubi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku seorang ninja. Dan apa itu _cosplay_?" Ucap sang pemuda.

"Ninja…" sang gadis tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum… "Naruto! Kau sedang meng-_cosplay_ Naruto!" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yakin.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?" Respon sang pemuda benar-benar di luar dugaan sang gadis. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin, tatapannya menajam pada gadis di depannya, dan sebilah kunai sudah siap pada tangan di balik jubahnya.

"I-itu karena kau mirip sekali de-dengannya." Jawab sang gadis dengan sedikit tergagap akibat tekanan yang diberikan sang pemuda.

"Mirip? Apa maksudmu –ttebayou?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada bingung. Ekspresinya kembali pada biasanya.

"Iya. Coba lihat ini!" Ucap sang gadis lalu berjalan menuju laptopnya yang masih menyala. Sang pemuda mengikuti sang gadis menuju benda yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Dengan perlahan, sang gadis membuka folder berisi foto-foto seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dengan tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, dengan berbagai gaya, ekspresi, maupun pakaian.

Foto demi foto yang terlihat membuat sang pemuda membulatkan mata dengan sempurna. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Sementara sang gadis terus saja memperlihatkan foto-foto tersebut tanpa memperdulikan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Nah, apa kau sudah tau?" Ucap sang gadis setelah selesai menunjukkan foto-foto tadi pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sang pemuda yang masih dalam keterkejutannya, langsung kembali pada kenyataan saat ia mendengar suara sang gadis. Ia menolehkan kepala pada sang gadis yang tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Namaku Rias Gremory." Ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan namanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dengan perlahan si pemuda menyambut uluran gadis yang bernama Rias Gremory itu, tetapi tangannya serasa menembus tangan Rias. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya kemudian dengan pandangan menerawang kebelakang sang gadis. Dalam pandangannya terlihat temannya, Sai yang sedang memberi senyum palsu padanya…

Batinnya melolong ganas sedetik kemudian…

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Yo? Fic baru lagi. Meskipun saya sedang masa hiatus tapi ide fic ini terus menghantui saya dalam tidur saya yang kurang. Mohon maafkan saya yang tidak kompeten ini… **

**Silahkan berikan pendapat anda di fic ini dengan Review atau PM…**

**Sekian terimakasih… sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke. Naruto berniat menciptakan _jikkukan ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti tetapi jiwanya muncul dari layar_ laptop _seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning : Semi-Canon, ****Je****lek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe)**, No-Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 : Surprise to Rias!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Hanya itu respon Rias setelah mendengar nama pemuda di depannya. Gadis iblis adik dari _maou _terkuat itu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia memang mengakui bahwa pemuda di depannya saat ini mirip bahkan terlalu mirip dengan tokoh _Anime_ kesukaannya. Apa namanya juga harus sama?

"…"

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di depannya, Rias mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang sedang menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Setelah melihatnya, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Rias. 'Pemuda ini transparan!' bahkan ia bisa melihat telapak tangannya.

"Oh." Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. IQ nya yang bisa dibilang tinggi itu menangkap sesuatu tentang kejadian ini dan pemuda di depannya.

"Ini pasti ulah _Nii-sama_ dan Ajuka_-sama, _mereka sengaja menciptakanmu untuk menghiburku yang stress memikirkan pertunanganku dengan brengsek itu. sampaikan terima kasihku pada mereka! Kau adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ku dapat!" Rias berucap dengan senang, kemudian ia menghambur memeluk pemuda di depannya.

"Eh? Nii-_sama? _Ajuka_-sama_? Menciptakan? Stress? Pertunangan? Brengsek? Terimakasih? Hadiah? Golok mana! Golok mana!" Naruto berucap dengan gila. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sakit memikirkan semua ini.

"**Naruto?**" Sebuah suara berat di kepala Naruto menghentikan kegilaannya. Ia langsung saja menuju tempat dimana_ partner _dan Bijuu lainnya…

Tidak ada!

"Kurama! Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto berteriak pada Seekor monster rubah berwarna _Orange _yang memiliki 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"**Mereka hanya kumpulan cakra… dan kutebak, saat ini kita sudah berpindah dimensi. Otomatis mereka tidak ikut karena kau saat ini hanyalah partikel-partikel dari jiwamu yang berpindah dimensi begitupun diriku.**" Rubah itu menjelaskan sesuatu, sementara Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang ku mengerti?" Ia bertanya dengan nada bodoh.

"**Dasar bodoh! Oke begini saja, kau masih ingat ucapanmu pada nenek-nenek muda itu? saat kau ingin melakukan percobaan **_**jutsu **_**itu?**"

"Oh itu! ya aku ingat saat itu aku terkena pukulannya. Pukulannya kelas dunia banget! Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"**Tidak terima kasih.**" Jawab Kurama cepat. "**Singkatnya hal itu sudah terjadi dengan beberapa pengecualian sekarang.**"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"**Kau bahkan masih menunjukkan topeng bodohmu itu di depanku. Aku tau kau tidak bodoh Naruto! kau juga merasakannya bukan? Energy asing yang kuat dari bocah itu saat kau mencoba merasakan emosi jahatnya tadi.**"

"Kau benar Kurama. Ia memiliki energy yang asing tapi kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Dan kutebak ia bukan hanya sekedar manusia." Nada bicara Naruto menjadi lebih serius.

"**Mungkin saja.**"

"Baiklah, aku akan memastikannya."

Dengan itu Naruto pergi dari tempat serba putih itu ke dunia nyata dimana seorang gadis berambut merah sedang menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-_kun_? Apa kau mengalami kerusakan?" Rias berucap dengan nada khawatir.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! langsung saja, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruto berucap dengan nada intimidasi.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_? Namaku Rias Gremory. Bukankah sudah kusebutkan tadi?" Tanya Rias heran.

"Bukan itu, maksudku adalah makhluk apa kau? Aku merasakan energy negative dalam dirimu!" Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

"Te-tenang dulu Naruto-_kun._ Seharusnya kau tau apa aku ini. Mengingat kalau yang menciptakanmu adalah hal yang sama sepertiku." Rias sedikit tegang dibuatnya.

"Menciptakan? Apa maksudmu? Aku datang kemari karna kegagalan jurus bukan karena diciptakan oleh hal yang sama sepertimu." Naruto semakin siaga. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan aura intimidasi khas seorang ninja kelas atas.

"Ja-jadi kau bukanlah Hologram yang diciptakan _Nii-sama _dan juga Ajuka-_sama_?" Rias bertanya dengan nada bingung dan sedikit takut dengan aura intimidasi yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Bukan. aku hanyalah partikel dari jiwaku yang berpindah dimensi. Dan aku benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan _Cosplay _ataupun _Hologram._"

"Ta-tapi-"

Bruakk

Rias tidak jadi menyelesaikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut perak mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut.

"_Buchou!_" Suaranya sarat akan emosi.

"Koneko? Kenapa kau-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Rias terpotong oleh Koneko yang berlari menyerang pemuda di depannya.

Syusshh…

Pukulan Koneko hanya menembus tubuh Naruto. ia mencoba menyerang kembali dengan melayangkan tendangan ke kepala Naruto

Syusshh…

Lagi-lagi serangan Koneko hanya menembus tubuh Naruto. Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan bersalto di udara.

Tapp…

Ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Kemudian ia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terlihat tembus pandang. Ia sedikit bingung karena serangan gadis kecil berambut perak itu hanya menembus tubuhnya.

Sementara Koneko yang melihat lawannya sedang lengah langsung berlari untuk menyerang. Kali ini ia menggunakan sedikit energy yang dibencinya. Energy _Senjutsu._ Ia menyalurkan energy _senjutsu _pada tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menghantamkan pada lawannya.

Naruto yang merasakan energy yang familiar mengalir di tangan kanan gadis kecil yang menjadi lawannya itu segera membakar sedikit _cakra_ untuk melapisi tangan kanannya. Pendar kebiruan terlihat di tangan kanannya.

Tappp…

Swusshhh..

Dua tinju yang beradu mengakibatkan bergejolaknya udara dalam ruangan tersebut. Kertas-kertas beterbangan, dan terasa sedikit getaran di ruangan tersebut. Jubah Yang digunakan Naruto juga ikut berkibar.

Mereka saling menekan untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing. Tak lupa juga tatapan tajam yang terlihat pada dua pasang mata ber-iris berbeda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap _Buchou_?" Nada pertanyaannya sarat akan emosi, tapi aura membunuhnya terasa sangat pekat terhadap pemuda di depannya.

"Apa urusanmu dengan itu?" Naruto berucap dengan tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan aura membunuh yang di tujukan padanya dari gadis kecil di depannya itu. malahan ia juga mengeluarkan sedikit aura membunuhnya. Dan itu membuat gadis kecil di depannya meringis kecil.

"Ap-apapun yang ingin menyakiti _Buchou _a-akan berhadapan de-nganku!" Koneko berucap dengan terbata karena aura membunuh dari pemuda di depannya. Dan ia mengeluarkan semua aura membunuhnya.

Naruto yang merasakan aura membunuh dari gadis kecil di depannya itu hanya menunjukkan senyum sinis. "Kau hanya kucing di hadapan serigala. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya denganku!" Dengan itu Naruto menambah aura membunuhnya dan mengalirkan cakra pada kaki kanannya untuk melayangkan pada perut lawannya yang membeku karena aura membunuh darinya.

Ctarrr…

Naruto tidak jadi melayangkan tendangannya pada Koneko dan melompat mundur menghindari petir kuning yang datang entah darimana mencoba mengenainya.

"_Ara ara_… lihat! di sini ada serigala yang hanya berani melawan kucing kecil yang imut. Apakah itu tindakan _seorang _serigala." Seorang gadis berambut Ponytail mengucapkan itu dengan nada sinis. Ia mengambil posisi siaga di depan Koneko yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Jangan terlalu sombong nona yang mempunyai dua energy yang berlawanan. Petirmu tadi hanya akan mampu menggelitikku!" Ejek Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindar sialan!" Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tiba-tiba muncul di samping gadis Ponytail tadi. Ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada marah.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang rela tubuhnya terkena serangan lawan? Mungkin kaulah orangnya!" Ucap Naruto lalu menunjuk pemuda coklat yang berteriak padanya tadi.

" **Rasengan!** " _Bunshin _Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya dan menghantamkan sebuah bola cakra berwarna biru di tangan kanannya ke punggung pemuda bersurai coklat tadi.

Syuuutt…

Braakkk…

Tubuh Issei melayang dan berhenti karena terbentur dinding di ruangan itu. menciptakan cekungan di dinding tersebut.

"Issei- _san_!" seorang gadis bersurai pirang berteriak dan berlari menuju Issei yang merintih kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit. Setelah sampai, gadis pirang itu segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Issei yang terkena serangan Naruto. Pendar kehijauan keluar dari tangannya dan dengan perlahan luka di punggung Issei sembuh.

"Medis huh? Aku terkejut." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat terkejut setelah melihat Issei yang disembuhkan oleh Asia.

"_Arigato _Asia." Ucap Issei pada Asia.

"Uhhmm"

Dengan itu Issei mulai berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

" **Boost**\- "

"Berhenti!"

Issei tidak jadi mengeluarkan [_Sacred Gear_] nya karna teriakan Rias…

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah Naruto, di tengah-tengah semua anggota penelitian ilmu gaib yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia kini berdiri di samping Rias dengan tubuh terikat dengan tali yang berpendar kehitaman dan tersambung pada genggaman Rias.

"Jadi para pelayanku yang manis, kenapa kalian menyerang Naruto-_kun_?" Rias bertanya dengan nada santai kepada para _peerage_nya.

"Dia memasang posisi mengancam padamu _Buchou._"

"Dia menyerang Koneko-_chan._"

"Dia brengsek dan mengejek Akeno-_senpai._"

Berbagai alasan dilontarkan oleh para _peerage_ Rias. Sementara Naruto hanya menguap bosan.

"Haahh… Bisakah percepat sedikit? Ruangan ini terlalu gelap untuk memastikan ini siang atau malam. Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Mencari udara segar? Apa kau memang membutuhkannya? Dasar makhluk transparan!" Cibir Issei.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu sialan! Aku ini manusia! Berbeda dengan kalian yang mempunyai banyak energy dan aura dalam tubuh kalian. Apa kalian itu Hybrid?" Naruto berujar dengan sinis.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Akeno bertanya. Nada yang digunakannya tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menggunakan nada intimidasi.

"Anggap saja aku baru memenangkan lotre. Dan intimidasimu itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku nona." Naruto masih tampak santai.

"Aku yakin kau hanya asal menebak saja." Ucap Issei.

"Oh benarkah? Biar kusebutkan satu-satu. Kau mempunyai energy negative dan juga energy hijau kemerahan dalam dirimu. Pemuda pirang dengan pedang itu mempunyai energy negative dan sedikit aura putih dalam dirinya. Gadis pirang yang manis itu mempunyai energy negative, aura putih yang pekat dan juga energy hijau khas medis. Nona dengan petirnya itu mempunyai energy negative dan energy positif yang berlawanan. Gadis perak kecil itu mempunyai energy negative dan juga _senjutsu_. Apa aku salah?" Jelas naruto panjang lebar yang sukses membuat tiga orang di sana menundukkan kepala.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kiba berucap dengan nada tajam.

"Aku? Aku seharusnya bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Jadi, bisakah lepaskan tali ini dan membiarkanku kembali ke tempat asalku?"

"Itu tidak bisa ku lakukan Naruto-_kun._ Karna saat ini kau adalah milikku dan aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikku." Rias masih berucap dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku bukan milikmu sialan!" Maki Naruto pada Rias.

"Benarkah? Kau keluar dari laptopku dan langsung menindihku. Dan dari semua orang di sini, hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu. Itu artinya kau sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi milikku." Ucap Rias.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi aku hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk kembali, jika tidak tubuh asliku akan mati dan berpindah ke sini. Aku masih punya impian di sana! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku!" Dengan kalimat itu, bola mata Naruto berubah menjadi kuning dengan pupil hitam horizontal.

Swussshhh…

Angin dalam ruangan itu menjadi tidak beraturan dan tali yang mengikat Naruto putus menjadi beberapa bagian akibat dari tekanan yang di berikan Naruto. segera saja Naruto berlari menuju pintu ruangan itu. tapi Kiba sudah di sana sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Oh ayolah… bagaimana kalian ingin melawanku? Sedangkan menyentuhku saja kalian tidak bisa." Naruto terus saja berlari. Sementara di atasnya sudah ada Koneko yang sudah siap dengan pukulan berlapis _senjutsunya._

Bruakkk…

Pukulan Koneko sukses mengenai Naruto yang saat ini berbaring telungkup tidak berdaya.

Pooff…

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi kepulan asap.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata _Senjutsu_ bisa mempan juga." Naruto yang asli mengucapkan itu dari atas atap dengan posisi berdiri terbalik. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya membuat bentuk-bentuk rumit.

"Jangan sampai ia menyelesaikan itu!" Rias berteriak memerintahkan agar _peerage_nya tidak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan Handsealnya.

Segera saja Akeno menembakkan petirnya ke arah Naruto yang terpaksa menghentikan Handsealnya dan menghindar.

"Aku tidak tau petirmu itu mempan atau tidak nona, tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika ternyata itu mempan." Naruto mengucapkan itu setelah mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai. "Dan kau!" Naruto menunjuk Rias. "Bagaimana kau tau hal itu?"

"Simpel saja. Aku tau semua tentang mu Naruto-_kun_."

"Cih, sialan!" Decak Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun _bisakah kita menyelesaikan semua ini dengan damai?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku inginnya begitu, tapi kalian tidak memberiku kesempatan berbicara sedikitpun." Jawab Naruto sambil memandang tajam para _peerage_ Rias masih dalam _Sennin modo_nya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

Dengan itu Naruto menurunkan kesiagaannya dan duduk bersila di lantai diikuti seluruh _peerage _Rias dan juga Rias itu sendiri. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan mengenai diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku bukan berasal dari sini. Aku hanya partikel-partikel dari jiwaku yang berpindah dimensi karena kesalahan jutsu yang kugunakan. Dan itulah yang membuat tubuhku transparan. Dan mengapa hanya nona berambut merah-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Rias.

"Namaku Rias."

"Baiklah maksudku Rias itu karena beberapa partikel jiwaku berpindah ke tubuhnya. Dan itu secara tidak langsung menghubungkan jiwaku dengan tubuhnya."

"Jadi sekarang kalian terhubung?" Tanya Issei.

"Iya-" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rias yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Secara tidak langsung." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto-_san _berasal dari mana?" Kini giliran Asia yang bertanya.

"Aku berasal dari sebuah dimensi yang berisikan ninja-ninja." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bagaimana kau akan kembali kesana?" Kiba bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau. tapi yang ku tau adalah aku hanya punya waktu tiga hari sebelum tubuh asliku benar-benar mati. Dan aku minta bantuan kepada kalian semua untuk merahasiakan keberadaanku di dunia ini. aku tidak ingin mengacaukan takdir di dunia ini."

"Baiklah, karena Naruto-_kun _sudah menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Kini giliranku dan para pelayan manisku ini yang menjelaskan tentang diri kami-" Rias mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Namaku adalah Rias Gremory. _King_ dari kelompok ini, Salam kenal Naruto-_kun!_" Rias memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"Himejima Akeno, _Queen _nya _Buchou. _Salam kenal serigala yang menjadi ninja-_san _ufufufu." Perkenalan Akeno diakhiri tawa anehnya.

"Toujo Koneko. Sebagai _Rook__. _Salam kenal." Perkenalan Koneko sarat akan emosi.

"Yuuto Kiba. Sebagai _Knight__. _Salam kenal." Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya singkat.

"Hyodou Issei. Sebagai _Pawn _dari _Buchou._ Aku akan mendirikan kerajaan _Harem_!" Issei berteriak tentang impiannya.

"Asia Argento. Sebagai _Bishop__._ Salam kenal Naruto-_san_." Asia memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Dan kami semua adalah-" Rias kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "Iblis." Dengan itu, semua anggota penelitian ilmu gaib mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar dari punggung mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimakah reaksi Naruto?**

**A/N : Yo? Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Saya sudah selesai dengan semua hal tentang ujian sialan yang susahnya minta ampun. Doakan saja hasilnya memuaskan…**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada readers yang menyempatkan untuk **_**review, fav,**_** atau **_**follow fic**_** abal saya ini**

**Maaf kalau **_**typo**_** masih bertebaran. Soalnya malas ngoreksinya. Hehehe.**

**Saya akan melanjutkan **_**fic**_** ini walaupun seburuk apapun itu. Dan **_**fic **_**ini hanya akan berjalan beberapa chapter untuk mencapai kata **_**'End' **_**. Saya pastikan tidak sampai sepuluh Chapter.**

**Dan pair? Saya tidak bisa memastikan itu. Karna apa yang diharapkan dari seorang pemuda gak jelas dan transparan seperti Naruto?**

**Akhir kata, bagaimana chapter kali ini? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Ancurkah? Banyak **_**typo**_** kah?**

**Sampaikan semua pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Kritik, saran, pujian(saya ngarep). Silahkan **_**Review**_** atau **_**PM**_

**Nggak suka? **_**Flame**_** juga boleh..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul**

* * *

**Desclimer : ****N****a****ruto ****and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi _Shinobi_, dan Naruto berniat menciptakan _Jikkukan Ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tak pernah terduga bahwa yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti dan jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning **: **Semi-canon****, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe), **No Yaoi****,****chapter kali ini sangat ****mengundang ****_flame, _****etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 3 : Mine!_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Dunia ini lebih bagus daripada yang kubayangkan." Seorang pria bersurai kuning berucap sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan angin sejuk di atas gedung pencakar langit.

**'****Ya ya… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meninggalkan ****_bunsin_****mu bersama bocah-bocah itu?'** Sebuah suara berat berdengung di kepalanya. Membuatnya membuka mata dan menampilkan senyum tertarik.

"Aku tidak percaya jika iblis tidak terlihat seperti Madara atau Kaguya."

**'****Aku lebih tidak percaya bocah bodoh dengan rambut menyakiti mata menjadi pahlawan perang.'**

"Kau dan ejekan garingmu."

**'****Kau dan ke-jonesan mu.'**

"Kau, umurmu, dan keperjakaanmu."

**'****Kau, mulut bodohmu, dan rumahmu yang tidak punya cermin.'**

Naruto terdiam, ekspresinya menampilkan senyum miris. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Huaaaa... Sialan! Kalau begini terus, aku akan menjadi _eternal jones_! _Kami-sama _di dunia ini! berilah aku _Soulmate_ agar aku bisa melepas keperjakaan ini dan mendengar '_Ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi'_ secara langsung! Hihihi, hohoho!" Tangannya menengadah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras plus ekspresi mesum.

Sementara dalam _mindscape _Naruto.

Kurama juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan air mata mengalir lebih deras.

Dua jomblo yang meminta kepada Tuhan agar mencabut kutukan jones pada diri mereka. Mereka hanya tidak tau bahwa Tuhan di dunia itu sedang cuti sambil menikmati _Nmaibo_-Nya. 'Rasa acar panggang tidak buruk.'

Tidak jauh dari tempat ke-gaje-an Naruto terjadi.

'A-apa ini?!' seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai coklat berponi emas menjatuhkan sebutir keringat di dahinya.

'A-aura ini! Tak salah lagi! ini adalah aura... ke-jones-an selama beratus tahun! Tingkat dewa coeg!'

'Ta-tapi, pemuda itu terlihat berumur 19 tahun'

Azazel terus bergulat dengan pikirannya. Ia dapat memukul keras pikirannya, tapi pikirannya segera membalas dengan upper cut keras 'Rasakan!'.

'Gak sakit cuk!' Azazel tidak mau kalah dan melancarkan _jab _ke arah pikirannya. Pikirannya pun kwalahan dan kalah. Menyebabkan kepala Azazel berasap karena pikirannya sudah tidak ada.

"A-apa?" Ucap pelan seorang pemuda bersurai silver gelap terlihat dengan ekspresi khawatir tak jauh dari tempat Azazel.

"Kepala Azazel berasap. Apa dia akan mati? Lalu siapa yang akan membayar hutangnya padaku?! Tidak, tidak. Jangan mati Azazel! Setidaknya sampai kau melunasi hutangmu! Setelah itu, mati pun kau, aku tak perduliii~."

Tidak jauh dari tempat Vali ber-khawatir ria.

"Va-vali-_kunnhh_!" Desah aduhay seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan telinga kucing menyembul menunjukkan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Vali-_kun _terlihat khawatir. A-apa dia khawatir aku marah karena kemarin dia tak sengaja menyentuh pantatku? Tak apa Vali-_kun,_ aku rela, bahkan jika kau mengikatku, menyumpal mulutku dengan _gag-ball,_ dan memasang alat-alat sentrum ke tubuhku. Aku rela Vali-_kun_! Aku rela! Kyaaaahh" Kuroka menutupi wajahnya yang ber-blush ria dengan kedua tangan.

**..Poft..**

**..Poft..**

**..Poft..**

Tiba-tiba, di masing-masing tempat Azazel, Vali, dan Kuroka terdengar letupan diiringan asap yang muncul di belakang mereka.

Naruto yang dari tadi masih ber-gaje ria langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memasang _poker face_, sangat kentara darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya

.

.

Di sini lah mereka ber-empat berakhir. Duduk melingkar dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Naruto masih dengan _poker nosebleed face_ nya, Azazel dengan kepala yang masih setia mengeluarkan asap, Vali yang memalingkan muka dengan blush kecil di pipinya, dan Kuroka yang menutupi wajahnya sekaligus menggerak-gerakkan pahanya.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi mereka menjadi datar dan saling pandang satu sama lain.

Tu

Wa

""""APA-APAAN INI?! AUTHOR SIALAN!""""

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

"_Boucho_! Aku sudah mencarinya di sepuluh tempat berbeda, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Laporan selesai." Seorang pemuda bersuarai coklat melapor pada seorang gadis bersurai merah _'big-size' _di depannya dengan posisi hormat.

"Ara-ara... Issei-_kun, _bukannya dari tadi kau hanya mencari di tempat sampah?" Seorang gadis bersurai _dark blue 'big-size' _menyeletuk di belakang Issei.

"Cihh... itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk orang tampan seperti dia."

'apa-apaan dengan "Cihh" itu?' batin seekor kucing seperti _'Garfields'_ yang ternyata itu adalah _henge_ Naruto. Kucing _henge _Naruto itu berjalan ke arah Issei. Setelah sampai di depan Issei, kucing _henge _Naruto memandang sebentar pada _Sekiryuutei_ itu. Issei juga memandangnya. Kucing _henge _Naruto mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan...

**...Cusssss...**

Mengencingi sepatu Issei tanpa ragu. Sementara yang dikencingi melebarkan matanya sebelum sepersekian detik memandang tajam sang kucing yang balas dengan pandangan polos, seolah berkata "Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku hanya kucing."

Kucing _henge _Naruto menghentikan kencingnya dan berjalan ke arah Akeno di belakang Issei. Memberi _'Cute Cat's_ _eyes'_ terbaiknya pada _Queen _Rias Gremory itu. Meninggalkan Issei yang masih memandangi tajam dengan mengalir air matanya. Reaksi Akeno adalah...

"Kyaaa... imutnya!" Akeno dengan cepat meraih kucing _henge _Naruto dan menimangnya, sesekali menggelitiknya. Kucing _henge _Naruto menunjukkan senyum menyeringai pada Issei yang harus menahan kekesalannya agar tak membunuh makhluk yang masih sebangsa dengan Koneko.

"Mungkin lebih imut lagi jika ku cukur bulunya dan memasang kalung duri di lehernya. Nfufufu." Kucing _henge _Naruto melebarkan matanya seketika berusaha memberontak dari genggaman _sadistic _Akeno. Memandang Issei dengan pancaran mata panik seolah berkata "Tolong aku! Gadis loli itu akan _respect _padamu."

Kini gantian Issei yang menampilkan senyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Akeno berbalik meninggalkan Issei dengan tidak memperdulikan kucing di pelukannya memberontak dan memandang Issei di belakangnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Issei, sudah ku bilang agar mencarinya dengan serius." Issei berbalik dan menemukan majikannya yang tampak pusing dan memikirkan sesuatu, dengan sebelah tangan memegang kepalanya.

Issei segera melakukan pose hormat. "Siap! Laksanakan!" Entah kenapa dia menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkan kucing yang mengencinginya tadi diberi 'kenikmatan' oleh _Senpai_nya

'Rasakan itu kucing sialan! Aku penasaran bagaimana pancaran matamu saat mengatakan "aahh… _ikkeh kimochi"_ dan diberi 'kenikmatan' oleh Akeno-_san_? khu khu khu khu' Issei pun pergi dengan seringai yang setia menetap di wajahnya.

Sementara dengan Rias…

'Naruto-_kun _itu! Kemana sih dia pergi. Tunggu dulu, tadi dia mengatakan kalau beberapa partikel jiwanya berpindah padaku, dan kami terhubung. Dengan itu aku bisa mendeteksinya lewat patikelnya yang ada di tubuhku. Rias, kau jenius!' batin Rias menemukan solusi permasalahan tanpa harus menonton 'ILC'.

"Baiklah." Rias memejamkan mata dan mulai menyalurkan sihir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh rias mengeluarkan partikel kekuningan yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. Rias pun lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto.

Rias membuka mata "Dapat!" dengan itu Rias pun berlari menuju pintu keluar Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib 'Aku akan menemukanmu Naruto-_kun. _Hadiahku!'

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

Sementara itu di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit…

Suasanya tampak canggung di antara ke-empat makhluk itu. Semua sudah kembali normal, bahkan Azazel sudah mendapatkan kembali pikirannya.

""""A-ano."""" Mereka berucap secara bersamaan. Mereka kembali terdiam setelah itu, bahkan Vali juga…

"Bisakah kita melupakan apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin mati jika mengingatnya." Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Itu juga mau ku." Azazel mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hn." Vali berucap ambigu.

"Ba-baiklah." Kuroka sedikit tergagap.

Hening lagi…

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Vali berdiri dan terbang pergi dengan sayap Sacred Gearnya.

"Aku juga." Kuroka juga pergi dengan berjalan normal.

"Aku pun." Azazel berdiri dan memunculkan enam pasang sayapnya dan terbang pergi.

"Haaaahhh." Helaaan nafas lelah terdengar dari Naruto sebelum dia mengumpat lagi dalam hati saat melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depannya memunculkan Rias Gremory.

'Dafuq!'

Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan melompat ke bawah gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Aku percaya, aku bisa terbang~! Hohoho~! I Believe i- Uhk… Kampret!"

Sebuah tali hitam melilit tubuh Naruto.

"Lepasin Coeg! Belom pernah ditusbol ye!"

"Kau tidak bisa lari Naruto-_kun_. Karna kau adalah hadiahku. Milikku!" Dengan itu, Naruto dan Rias menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**Occult Research Club**

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini?!" Naruto bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Tubuhnya terikat oleh tali yang tersambung pada genggaman Rias. Berdiri di samping Rias yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Sementara anggota yang lain duduk di sofa kanan dan kiri dalam ruangan bergaya eropa itu.

"Karna kau adalah milikku Naruto-_kun!_" Jawab Rias dengan pasti. Membuat Naruto menatap Rias dengan tajam, tapi Rias hanya cuek dengan tatapan Naruto.

**'****Naruto'** Suara Kurama dalam kepala Naruto membuatnya langsung menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

**Mindscape Naruto**

Ruangan serba putih itu adalah alam bawah sadar Naruto yang berisi sembilan makhluk kuat, tapi saat ini hanya tersisa satu yang terkuat. _Bijuu _ekor sembilan bernama Kurama. Ia dulunya menyimpan kebencian yang besar dalam dirinya, kejadian itu dimulai saat-

"Skip! Skip! Author Goblok! Kaga usah dijelasin dari awal juga coeg!"

Suara cempreng penuh ketolol-an itu adalah suara Uzumaki Naruto. Tokoh utama kita. Dulunya ia hanya wadah _bijuu _kurama. Dia dibenci oleh warga Konoha , tapi dia tidak balik membenci para warga itu. Sungguh tolol. Dia bisa terangsang hanya dengan melihat rambut Hinata yang basah. Atau rambut pantat ayam sahabatnya.

**"****Njirr… Authornya greget amat."**

"Udah. Kaga usah dipeduliin Kurama. Bilangin kenapa kau panggil diriku ke tempat kumuh ini? Iyuuh~!"

Suara tolol-

**"****Anjirr… nih anak minta ditusvol."**

Kurama pun-

"_Gomennasai_ Kurama-_sama_!"

Woy! Ane Author di mari. Hargain dikit nape?!

"Nih seribu!."

**"****Tambahin deh, lima ratus lagi."**

Ane nangis nih? Beneran. Ane mau nangis nih.

"Terserah… kite kaga tanggung jawab kalau ini fict bakalan dapet _Too much flame_ dari _readers_. Lu udah menghilang beberapa bulan. Trus lu muncul lagi dengan cerita gaje. Siapa tangannya yang gak gatel pengen maki-maki lu Author? Itu pun kalau masih ada yang baca cerita lu. Miris banget hidup lu _Thor_!"

Ane tau, ane tau itu. Makanya ane pengen coba wajah baru.

Yosh! Waktunya serius!

**"****Woy! Ini udah mau habis dan lu baru bilang serius!? Gue yakin lu bakalan beneran dibunuh ****_readers_****."**

Baiklah, kita mulai lagi…

Naruto sampai dalam _mindscape_nya yang serba putih itu. Di sana terdapat seekor makhluk berwujud musang dengan sembilan ekor malambai-lambai.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu saling pandang dengan serius.

**"****Aku ada ide."**

"Sebutkan!"

**"****Jika dilihat-lihat, semua unsur teknologi di dunia ini berkembang sangat jauh dari konoha. Mereka memakai peralatan yang lebih efisien dari pada yang ada di konoha. Bentuk bangunannya pun sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di Amegakure."**

"Lalu?"

**"****Kita bisa memanfaatkan bocah-bocah itu untuk mencari informasi yang berguna di dunia ini. Membawanya ke Konoha, dan kau akan bisa langsung dipromosikan menjadi ****_Hokage_**** dengan semua dedikasimu pada desa dan dunia ****_Shinobi,_**** ditambah pengetahuan baru yang kau bawa dari dunia ini sangat berguna untuk masa depan desa."**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga dengan sifat Kurama yang tiba-tiba berubah.

**"****Apa maksudmu?"**

"Tidak, setahuku, kau tidak pernah perduli dengan apa itu desa, _Hokage, _dan hal merepotkan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan manusia, tapi kali ini kau bahkan memikirkan masa depan desa. Apa niatanmu Kurama."

**"****Heh… aku hanya bosan bocah. Setelah perang dan bocah Kakashi itu menjadi ****_Hokage_****, setiap malam kau selalu meringkuk di sudut kamar seperti."**

Kurama menguarkan _cakra_nya dengan jumlah sedikit banyak. _Cakra_ itu pun berkumpul dan membentuk duplikat Naruto dengan rambut berwarna merah. Wajahnya datar, sedetik kemudian setetes air jatuh dari matanya. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke sudut ruangan serba putih itu dan bergumam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menjadi _Hokage_? Dia tua, dia tak tau malu, dia mesum, dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan perempuan, pernah sih sekali, tapikan dia pakai masker! dan yang paling parahnya, dia jones! Kenapa? Kenapa?" Gumam-an duplikat Naruto berhenti disusul dirinya yang menghilang seperti tersapu angin.

**"****Lihat? Siapa yang tahan dengan itu semua!"**

Naruto menampilkan ekspresi miris teriris. Ekspresinya makin lama makin memprihatinkan. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya.

"Huaaaa… aku tidak tau begitu tampannya aku dengan rambut merah! Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak mewarisi gen _Kaa-chan _saja! Aku menyesal lahir dengan rambut bodoh _Tou-san_! Huaaa!."

**"****Berhenti bercanda dan seriuslah bonke!"**

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. aku serius."

**"****Terserah, aku harap kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan."**

"Ya ya… aku hanya tinggal mengambil hatinya, membuatnya percaya padaku dan menusukkan _Mr.P_-"

**…****Braak…**

**"****Kau tidak boleh mendahului ku dalam melepaskan keperjakaan! Dan ini rate T Coeg!"**

"Mak-maksudku, a-aku mengambil informasi yang be-berguna da-darinya. Guh!" Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "_Kimochi_" desahnya kemudian.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Semua Iblis dalam ruangan itu sedikit bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam.

"_Boucho, _dia kenapa?" Issei mengutarakan rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya pada penerus klan Gremory itu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Dia mungkin sedang berbicara dengan _partner_nya."

"Oooh" ucap semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aahh." Suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan itu. "Rias?" Panggilnya kemudian pada Rias. Menatap Rias dengan serius pernuh pesona.

"Kau bilang pada ku bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Bisakah aku katakan bahwa kau juga milikku?" Suara Naruto terdengar maskulin menggetarkan hati.

"Bo-boleh." Rias sedikit tergagap.

"Bisakah kita hidup bersama saling berdampingan? Aku akan ada ketika kau membutuhkan, dan kau akan melengkapiku ketika aku merasa kekurangan." Nada suara Naruto menjadi lebih maskulin dengan sedikit serak melelehkan hati orang yang di ajaknya bicara.

"A-apa ini se-sebuah-" Belum selesai Rias berbicara, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Ya. Jangan khawatir… aku tidak akan berpaling." Naruto menjawab dengan pasti.

"Kyaaaa… aku mau! Aku mau Naruto-_kun_!" Rias berteriak girang dan menghambur memeluk Naruto.

'Are? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku hanya mengajaknya bekerja sama. Kenapa reaksinya berlebihan seperti ini? Apa dia sedang lapar?' batin tolol Naruto.

Rias pun melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ Rias-_chan_." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum menawan yang ditunjukkannya pada Rias.

"_Douitte _Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Rias membalas senyum Naruto.

"Rias-_chan_!."

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Rias_-chan_!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Meoww_!" suara kucing memotong adegan nista itu.

"Ara… Garf-_kun_ ada apa? Kau ingin kenikmatan lagi? Nfufufu" Ucap Akeno saat melihat seekor kucing yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kucing itu bisa dibilang dengan penampilan yang tidak baik. Dengan beberapa bulunya yang tercukur dan bekas terbakar di sana-sini. Jangan lupakan kalung duri yang melilit lehernya.

"_Meoww_!" Kucing itu menatap Naruto Intens. Sementara Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

'Tidak-tidak! Jangan menghilang! Kumohon!' Pancaran matanya panik dan segera ingin meraih kucing yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

'Maaf bos. Aku sudah tak tahan.'

**…****Poft…**

Kucing itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Gah! Hentikan! Hentikan! sakit sekali!" Naruto berguling-guling di lantai. Semua orang yang memandangnya heran plus khawatir terutama rias.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Naruto terus meraung kesakitan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti meraung dengan posisi terlentang, lidahnya menjulur keluar terbilang air liurnya juga. "Aaahh… _Kimochi_." Desahnya nista.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Yo ****_minna_****? Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sehat kan? Sehat untuk membunuh Author ini? Sudah berapa tahun? Fictnya udah berjamur tuh. Hehe**

**Di sini akan ane cantumkan beberapa alasan kenapa ini fict ngaret begitu lamanya.**

**1.****Ane sibuk. Kegiatan sebagai pelajar tahun terakhir bener-bener menguras otak dan tenaga. Jadi, tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis fict.**

**2.****Komp rusak. Komputer tua ane rusak. Beberapa komponen harus diganti. Jadi, tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis fict**

**3.****Data hilang. Kaga usah dijelasin.**

**Ane mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kemungkinan Fict ini dan yang satunya akan ngaret lagi. Beberapa minggu lagi ane akan menghadapi UN, dan juga persiapan masuk SMA akan memakan waktu lumayan lama. Jadi, mohon maaf kepada ****_Readers_**** sekalian.**

**Untuk balasan Review. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. Ane gak bisa membalasnya sekarang. Ane lagi dikejar waktu. Jika ada kesempatan akan ane balas.**

**Akhir kata… bagaimana Chapter kali ini? gaje kah? Garing kah? Menjijikkan kah? Ngeselin kah? Bikin bete kah? Biasa aja kah?**

**Sampaikan uneg-uneg kalian lewat Review dan PM.**

**Flame juga boleh lho~!**

**Oh ya. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan langsung ke PM aja.**

**Sampai bertemu lagi.**

**Alfiantara : Death**


	4. Chapter 3,5

**Soul**

* * *

**Desclimer : ****N****a****ruto ****and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi _Shinobi_, dan Naruto berniat menciptakan _Jikkukan Ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tak pernah terduga bahwa yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti dan jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning **: **Semi-canon****, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe), **No Yaoi****,****chapter ini merupakan Re-Make****_, _****etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 3,5 : Mine (Alt)!_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Dunia ini lebih bagus daripada yang kubayangkan." Seorang pria bersurai kuning berucap sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan angin sejuk di atas gedung pencakar langit.

**'****Ya ya… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meninggalkan ****_bunsin_****mu bersama bocah-bocah itu?'** Sebuah suara berat berdengung di kepalanya. Membuatnya membuka mata dan menampilkan senyum tertarik.

"Aku tidak percaya jika iblis tidak terlihat seperti Madara atau Kaguya."

**'****Aku lebih tidak percaya bocah bodoh dengan rambut menyakiti mata menjadi pahlawan perang.'**

"Kau dan ejekan garingmu."

**'****Kau dan ke-jonesan mu.'**

"Kau, umurmu, dan keperjakaanmu."

**'****Haaahh… aku lelah, dan aku ingin tidur. Jadi jangan ganggu aku bocah!'**

"Siapa yang sebut bocah rubah sialan!?" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak di kalimatnya. Ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangan pada pagar besi pendek di depannya.

**.Tap.**

**.Tap.**

**.Tap.**

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Naruto tampak tak perduli.

"Ah… apa yang kulihat ini? Lagi-lagi generasi muda kehilangan hidupnya." Suara laki-laki dewasa terdengar di samping Naruto. Melirik sejenak laki-laki berponi emas yang menyeringai kepadanya, dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Pergi… aku tidak menerima saran dari paman yang terlihat mesum." Nadanya terdengar sangat tidak bersemangat.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana- Ehmmm… Ah… apa yang kulihat ini? Lagi-lagi generasi muda kehilangan hidupnya. Ada apa wahai anak muda?"

'Licik! Mengulangi adegannya seakan aku tidak mengucapkan apa pun tadi. Dia malu karena kedoknya sudah terbongkar dari awal!'

Naruto kembali melirik dengan malas orang di sebelahnya yang memberikan senyum ramah dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Ucap Naruto malas.

"Hei, tangkap!"

Naruto menangkap barang pemberian Azazel tanpa merubah posisinya. Melirik barang pemberian orang di sebelahnya dan menaikkan alis.

"Minuman bersoda?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberi _sake _pada seorang bocah." Azazel menjawab santai lalu meneguk minuman kaleng di genggamannya.

"SIAPA YANG- ehhmm… maksudku, apa kau berpikir aku bisa meminum atau memakan sesuatu dengan tubuh seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang tau?"

Naruto mulai membuka tutup kaleng itu dan meneguk sebagian isinya. Sesekali mengecap rasa yang baru saja melewati kerongkongannya. 'Ternyata masih bisa' batinnya.

"Kau dari mana? Apa tujuanmu?" Azazel membuka topik yang terlihat santai. Namun dari intonasi yang dikeluarkan, terkesan memaksa.

"Jangan terlalu waspada. Aku bukan berasal dari manapun di dunia ini, dan tujuanku adalah untuk kembali ke tempat asalku. Aku tidak bisa mengusik apa pun di sini. Jadi tenanglah Pak Tua." Naruto memandang ke bawah dan tersenyum saat melihat Issei dan Asia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Baguslah. Kau menyadari itu. Nah anak muda, ingin mencoba bertarung? Ku kira kau cukup kuat."

"Tidak untuk saat ini Pak Tua. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

Tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto tercipta lingkarang sihir…

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**Beberapa menit sebelumnya…**

"_Boucho_! Aku sudah mencari di sepuluh tempat berbeda, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Laporan selesai." Seorang pemuda bersuarai coklat melapor pada seorang gadis bersurai merah _'big-size' _di depannya dengan posisi hormat.

"Ara-ara... Issei-_kun, _bukannya dari tadi kau hanya mencari di tempat sampah?" Seorang gadis bersurai _dark blue 'big-size' _menyeletuk di belakang Issei.

"Cihh... itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk orang tampan seperti dia."

'apa-apaan dengan "Cihh" itu?' batin seekor kucing seperti _'Garfields'_ yang ternyata itu adalah _henge_ Naruto. Kucing _henge _Naruto itu berjalan ke arah Issei. Setelah sampai di depan Issei, kucing _henge _Naruto memandang sebentar pada _Sekiryuutei_ itu. Issei juga memandangnya. Kucing _henge _Naruto mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan...

**...Cusssss...**

Mengencingi sepatu Issei tanpa ragu. Sementara yang dikencingi melebarkan matanya sebelum sepersekian detik memandang tajam sang kucing yang balas dengan pandangan polos, seolah berkata "Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku hanya kucing."

Kucing _henge _Naruto menghentikan kencingnya dan berjalan ke arah Akeno di belakang Issei. Memberi _'Cute Cat's_ _eyes'_ terbaiknya pada _Queen _Rias Gremory itu. Meninggalkan Issei yang masih memandangi tajam dengan mengalir air matanya. Reaksi Akeno adalah...

"Kyaaa... imutnya!" Akeno dengan cepat meraih kucing _henge _Naruto dan menimangnya, sesekali menggelitiknya. Kucing _henge _Naruto menunjukkan senyum menyeringai pada Issei yang harus menahan kekesalannya agar tak membunuh makhluk yang masih sebangsa dengan _Kouhai_ _Loli_nya.

"Mungkin lebih imut lagi jika ku cukur bulunya dan memasang kalung duri di lehernya. Nfufufu." Kucing _henge _Naruto melebarkan matanya seketika berusaha memberontak dari genggaman _sadistic _Akeno. Memandang Issei dengan pancaran mata panik seolah berkata "Tolong aku! Gadis loli itu akan _respect _padamu."

Kini gantian Issei yang menampilkan senyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Akeno berbalik meninggalkan Issei dengan tidak memperdulikan kucing di pelukannya memberontak dan memandang Issei di belakangnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Issei, sudah ku bilang agar mencarinya dengan serius. Carilah bersama Asia." Issei berbalik dan menemukan majikannya yang tampak pusing dan memikirkan sesuatu, dengan sebelah tangan memegang kepalanya.

Issei segera melakukan pose hormat. "Siap! Laksanakan!" Entah kenapa dia menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkan kucing yang mengencinginya tadi diberi 'kenikmatan' oleh _Senpai_nya

'Rasakan itu kucing sialan! Aku penasaran bagaimana pancaran matamu saat mengatakan "aahh… _ikkeh kimochi"_ dan diberi 'kenikmatan' oleh Akeno-_san_? khu khu khu khu' Issei pun pergi dengan seringai yang setia menetap di wajahnya.

Sementara dengan Rias…

'Naruto-_kun _itu! Kemana sih dia pergi. Tunggu dulu, tadi dia mengatakan kalau beberapa partikel jiwanya berpindah padaku, dan kami terhubung. Dengan itu aku bisa mendeteksinya lewat patikelnya yang ada di tubuhku. Rias, kau jenius!' batin Rias menemukan solusi permasalahan.

"Baiklah." Rias memejamkan mata dan mulai menyalurkan sihir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh rias mengeluarkan partikel kekuningan yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. Rias pun lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto.

Rias membuka mata "Dapat!" dengan itu Rias pun berlari menuju pintu keluar Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib 'Aku akan menemukanmu Naruto-_kun. _Hadiahku!'

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

Lingkaran Sihir di belakang Naruto mengeluarkan Rias Gremory

'Dafuq!' Batinnya bejat. "Hoi Pak Tua? Bisakah kau memban- Sialan! Dia menghilang!"

Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan melompat ke bawah gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Aku percaya, aku bisa terbang~! Hohoho~! I Believe i- Uhk… Sialan!"

Sebuah tali hitam melilit tubuh Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin- Ughgruuuhhh"

Naruto memuntahkan minuman soda yang tadi diminumnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari Naruto-_kun_. Karna kau adalah hadiahku. Milikku!" Dengan itu, Naruto dan Rias perlahan terhisap dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Sialan kau Pak Tua- Ughgruruuu…" Muntah Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**Occult Research Club**

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini?!" Naruto bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Tubuhnya terikat oleh tali yang tersambung pada genggaman Rias. Berdiri di samping Rias yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Sementara anggota yang lain duduk di sofa kanan dan kiri dalam ruangan bergaya eropa itu.

"Karna kau adalah milikku Naruto-_kun!_" Jawab Rias dengan pasti. Membuat Naruto menatap Rias kesal, tapi Rias hanya cuek dengan tatapan Naruto.

**'****Naruto'** Suara Kurama dalam kepala Naruto membuatnya langsung menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

**Mindscape Naruto**

Naruto sampai dalam _mindscape_nya yang serba putih itu. Di sana terdapat seekor makhluk berwujud musang dengan sembilan ekor malambai-lambai.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu saling pandang dengan serius.

**"****Aku ada ide."**

"Sebutkan!"

**"****Jika dilihat-lihat, semua unsur teknologi di dunia ini berkembang sangat jauh dari konoha. Mereka memakai peralatan yang lebih efisien dari pada yang ada di konoha. Bentuk bangunannya pun sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di Amegakure."**

"Lalu?"

**"****Kita bisa memanfaatkan bocah-bocah itu untuk mencari informasi yang berguna di dunia ini. Membawanya ke Konoha, dan kau akan bisa langsung dipromosikan menjadi ****_Hokage_**** dengan semua dedikasimu pada desa dan dunia ****_Shinobi,_**** ditambah pengetahuan baru yang kau bawa dari dunia ini sangat berguna untuk masa depan desa."**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga dengan sifat Kurama yang tiba-tiba berubah.

**"****Apa maksudmu?"**

"Tidak, setahuku, kau tidak pernah perduli dengan apa itu desa, _Hokage, _dan hal merepotkan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan manusia, tapi kali ini kau bahkan memikirkan masa depan desa. Apa niatanmu Kurama."

**"****Heh… aku hanya bosan bocah. Setelah perang dan bocah Kakashi itu menjadi ****_Hokage_****, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."**

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku eh?" Ucap Naruto jahil dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

**"****He-hentikan Bodoh! Itu menjijikkan!"** Ucap Kurama kesal.

"Uh-uh Kurama si _Tsundere _mengkhawatirkanku. Uh-uh aku terha-"

**.Braak.**

**"****Pergi dari sini bodoh!"**

"Ba-baiklah Kurama-_cha_\- Ughiyaaa…"

.

OwL

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Semua Iblis dalam ruangan itu sedikit bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam.

"_Boucho, _dia kenapa?" Issei mengutarakan rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya pada penerus klan Gremory itu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Dia mungkin sedang berbicara dengan _partner_nya."

"Oooh" ucap semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aahh." Suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan itu. "Rias?" Panggilnya kemudian pada Rias. Menatap Rias dengan serius pernuh pesona.

"Kau bilang pada ku bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Bisakah aku katakan bahwa kau juga milikku?" Suara Naruto terdengar maskulin menggetarkan hati.

"Bo-boleh." Rias sedikit tergagap.

"Bisakah kita hidup bersama saling berdampingan? Aku akan ada ketika kau membutuhkan, dan kau akan melengkapiku ketika aku merasa kekurangan." Nada suara Naruto menjadi lebih maskulin dengan sedikit serak melelehkan hati orang yang di ajaknya bicara.

"A-apa ini se-sebuah-" Belum selesai Rias berbicara, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Ya. Jangan khawatir… aku tidak akan berpaling." Naruto menjawab dengan pasti.

"Kyaaaa… aku mau! Aku mau Naruto-_kun_!" Rias berteriak girang dan menghambur memeluk Naruto.

'Are? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku hanya mengajaknya bekerja sama. Kenapa reaksinya berlebihan seperti ini? Apa dia sedang lapar?' batin tolol Naruto.

Rias pun melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ Rias-_chan_." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum menawan yang ditunjukkannya pada Rias.

"_Douitte _Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Rias membalas senyum Naruto.

"Rias-_chan_!."

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Rias_-chan_!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Meoww_!" suara kucing memotong adegan nista itu.

"Ara… Garf-_kun_ ada apa? Kau ingin kenikmatan lagi? Nfufufu" Ucap Akeno saat melihat seekor kucing yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kucing itu bisa dibilang dengan penampilan yang tidak baik. Dengan beberapa bulunya yang tercukur dan bekas terbakar di sana-sini. Jangan lupakan kalung duri yang melilit lehernya.

"_Meoww_!" Kucing itu menatap Naruto Intens. Sementara Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

'Tidak-tidak! Jangan menghilang! Kumohon!' Pancaran matanya panik dan segera ingin meraih kucing yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

'Maaf bos. Aku sudah tak tahan.'

**.Poft.**

Kucing itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Gah! Hentikan! Hentikan! sakit sekali!" Naruto berguling-guling di lantai. Semua orang yang memandangnya heran plus khawatir terutama rias.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Naruto terus meraung kesakitan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti meraung dengan posisi terlungkup. Bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_? _Daijobu_?" Suara Rias tampak khawatir.

"Ah… Itu sakit sekali. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi, sejak kapan kau mempunyai sayap?" Lagi-lagi Rias bertanya. Kali ini nadanya bingung.

Naruto pun melihat ke belakang punggungnya dan…

"EEEEHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Holla! Saya kembali! Hohoho. Chapter ini adalah chapter yang sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang yang kemaren adalah TROLL. Gomen-gomen… Sebenarnya saya berniat membiarkan saja yang kemaren dan melanjutkan Chapter 2 di Chapter 4 tanpa menyinggung Chapter 3. Tapi ****_senpai_**** Nokia 7610 menyarankan saya untuk me-Remakenya sekaligus memberi ide. Sekali lagi terimakasih ****_Senpai_****. Dan kenapa saya tidak menghapus chapter yang kemarin? Yah, anggap saja kenang-kenangan. Hahaha**

**Dan lihat! Ada lumayan banyak ****_flame _****yang masuk! Hohoho. Saya benar-benar terbakar. Hohoho.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang ****_flame. _****Perasaan kalian telah sampai pada sampah ini. Saya terharu :v hahahaha…**

**Dan tentu saja. Saya sangat ber-terima kasih pada Reviewer yang masih memberi dorongan pada saya, bahkan dengan chapter se-hancur itu. Dan juga saya minta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang kecewa.**

**Dan ada yang bertanya tentang wujud Naruto. Baiklah akan saya jelaskan. Tubuh Naruto tembus pandang(Transparan) tapi tidak menghilangkan garis tubuh dan memudarkan sedikit warna tubuh. Apakah sudah jelas? Saya juga tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Hehehe.**

**Dan juga saya minta maaf kepada ****_senpai_**** Nokia 7610 karena saya tidak menepati perkataan saya dengan hanya meng-****_Update remake_****nya saja. Chapter 4 baru selesai seper-empatnya, dan mungkin agak lama untuk bisa diselesaikan.**

**Nah, itu saja dulu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada semua pembaca ****_fict_**** ini kalau masih ada kesalahan yang sama dengan chapter sebelumnnya, dan juga maaf kalau masih ada ****_typos_****, saya sudah berusaha untuk mengkoreksinya.**

**Dan bagi ****_flamer-tachi,_**** jangan ragu untuk menyampaikan perasaan kalian pada saya. Bakar sampah ini sampai habis. Hohohoho.**

**Akhir kata. Sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Jangan ragu atau malu untuk mengeluarkan semua kritik, saran, dan pujian(ngarep) yang sesuai dengan chapter kali ini, tentu saja dengan Review.**

**Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Soul**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto ****and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi _Shinobi_, dan Naruto berniat menciptakan _Jikkukan Ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tak pernah terduga bahwa yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti dan jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning **: **Semi-canon****, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe), **No Yaoi**_**, **_**etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_** Chapter 4 : Underwear dan Underworld itu sama-sama di bawah!**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak sedikit gelap dengan beberapa orang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja besar tepat di bawah satu-satunya lampu dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang salah dengan _fuin_nya?" Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan pemuda nanas itu bernada khawatir. Menunjukkan betapa was-wasnya dia menunggu jawaban dari gadis berkacamata di depannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Ku kira si _baka _itu melakukan kesalahan yang menguntungkan. Huh! Dia menjadi jenius dengan kebodohannya." Karin menjawab cuek dan sedikit kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya tau! Tidak bisakah kau bekerja sama sebentar?!" Suara keras keluar dari seorang pemuda bertato di pipinya. Sangat emosional. Wajar memang. Dia sangat mencemaskan sahabat kuningnya yang sekarang sedang berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan banyak alat bantu menempel di tubuh yang telah membawa kedamaian bagi mereka semua.

"_Maa maa… _Tenanglah bocah _inu_... Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya tau! Bagaimana pun, hanya dia yang menyandang namaUzumaki selain aku. Tak perlu khawatir… Si _baka _itu melakukan semua dengan baik. Dia tak akan meninggalkan kita hanya karna coretan-coretan kotor ini. Aku yakin! Hihi." Senyum kecil tercetak di wajah yang biasanya _judes_ itu. Walau pun pada awalnya gadis itu tak terlalu mengenal sang pahlawan. Beberapa hal membuatnya yakin dengan melihat gulungan di atas meja.

'Benar-benar deh! Dia melakukan hal yang pada awalnya dianggap mustahil. yaah, dia memang selalu melakukannya sih. Hihi.' begitulah pikirnya setelah melihat kanji-kanji rumit yang tertulis di atas gulungan besar itu. Sekali lagi senyum kecil tampak di wajah cantik berkacamata itu.

"Ba, bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Karin-_san_?" Pertanyaan dengan suara lembut keluar dari gadis bersurai Lavender. Amethyst-nya memancarkan sedikit kelegaan.

"Aku nggak tau cara menjelaskannya sih, tapi mungkin ini masuk akal." Karin mencoba untuk mengambil napas sejenak. "Lihat di sini…" sebuah tangan putih menunjuk susunan kanji di atas gulungan itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihat _fuin_ yang seperti ini, dan aku tidak tau dia itu ceroboh, bodoh, atau jenius. Dia tidak mengikat _fuin _dengan darahnya. aku tidak tau bagaimana ini bekerja tanpa darah, tapi aku yakin dia berhasil melakukan _teleport_. Lebih tepatnya jiwanya."

"Jadi sekarang Naruto berada di sini?" Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah lukisan.

"Mungkin… tapi percuma saja untuk mencarinya. Jiwanya tidak akan terlihat. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu dia kembali. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan di sana."

"Tapi apa Naruto tau caranya kembali? Dia melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak sengaja. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa kembali dengan sengaja. Dia mah gitu orangnya." Gadis _soft pink_ itu terlihat tidak terlalu khawatir. Itu karna dia percaya pada sahabat kuningnya itu. Matahari Konoha itu bisa menjadi sangat jenius di saat tertentu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai ini, tapi si _baka _itu tidak bisa dijelasakan dengan apa pun. Dia telah melakukan langkah pencegahan. Lihat ini…" Tangan putih itu bergeser ke susunan _kanji _di pojok gulungan. "Ini adalah _fuin _pembatalan. Gunanya adalah ketika si pemakai tidak bisa menon-aktifkan _fuin _yang telah di pasang, _fuin _ini akan bekerja membatalkan semua _fuin _yang telah diaktifkan. _Fuin _ini akan aktif dengan kondisi tertentu. Jadi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu kembalinya dia dan menghajarnya jika tidak dibawakan oleh-oleh." Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar.

"Benar juga. Aku akan minta Kakashi_-sensei _untuk mengajari jurus Derita Seribu Tahun dan menghajar bokongnya jika dia tidak membawa sesuatu yang berguna." Cowok bertato di pipinya itu segera pergi setelah mengucapkan ancamannya.

"Haaahh… Naruto itu tidak cocok untuk dikhawatirkan." Sakura mengutarakan pendapatnya dan disetujui oleh beberapa orang di sana.

Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan gulungan terbuka di tengah-tengah.

'Karena dia adalah si _baka _yang sangat kami sayangi.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

"Bisa jelaskan itu Naruto-_kun_? Sejak kapan kau punya sayap seperti kami? Siapa yang me-reinkarnasimu?" Iris _Blue-Green _itu menajam ketika melihat kejadian tak terduga di depannya.

Pemuda kuning yang menjadi objek pandang semua iblis dalam ruangan itu gugup setengah mati dengan melihat beberapa yang memandangnya sangat tajam. Ia juga tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Dia memang ingin bisa terbang, tapi bukan dengan meng-_upgrade_ beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap gila dengan melakukan percobaan terhadap tubuh sendiri. Memikirkan dia akan menjadi seperti ular tua menjijikkan itu membuatnya mual.

"A, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini. Percayalah! Aku juga tidak ingin memilikinya. Dia datang sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Benarkah itu Naruto_-kun_? Kau ini sekarang iblis dengan sayap itu. Aku akan memeriksa keluarga mana yang me-reinkarnasi-mu, dan aku akan menghajarmu jika itu Sona." Rias menempelkan tangan kanannya di pundak Naruto dan mengalirkan sedikit _Demonic Power_nya. Tak lama kemudian, di bawah Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir Gremory.

'Gremory? Tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin _Onii-sama_, dan aura ini mirip denganku. Eh?' Batin Rias setelah melihat lingkaran sihir di bawah Naruto.

"_Boucho_? Kapan kau me-reinkarnasi-nya?" Issei bertanya mewakili anggota iblis lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak me-reinkarnasinya. Ini sangat sempurna! Aku tidak pernah menduga ini sebelumnya, tapi jiwa Naruto-_kun _telah menyatu denganku. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan ini…" Rias mengambil napas sejenak. "Para bidak manisku! Hari ini kalian mendapat satu lagi Raja yang harus kalian patuhi! Aku dan Naruto-_kun _adalah Raja kalian!"

"NANIIII?!" Issei berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa. "Ba, bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak terima ini!"

"Issei-_senpai_, di situasi seperti ini, tenanglah dan makan lolipop ini." Dengan nada datar, Koneko memberikan lolipop berwarna merah yang besarnya tak lebih dari tiga jari.

"Ah, terimakasih Koneko_-chan_." Issei segera memasukkan lolipop itu ke dalam mulut dan mengemutnya. "Gwaaahh… Pedas! Pedas! Apa ini Koneko_-chan_?! Kenapa ini bisa sangat pedas?!"

"Habiskan Issei-_senpai_. Atau aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu lagi."

"Ara ara… Jahilnya Koneko-_chan _kambuh nih. Rupanya Koneko_-chan _cukup sadis ya? Nfufufu." Akeno sepertinya cukup senang melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Yang sabar ya Issei-_kun_." Kiba hanya memberikan senyumnya.

"Jadi sekarang aku Iblis?" Naruto bertanya pada Rias. Tidak begitu memperdulikan kejadian di depannya.

"Itu benar Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang dunia supranatural nanti setelah aku memberitahukan hal ini pada _Onii-sama_." Rias memberikan senyum menawan.

"Haaahh." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Terserahmu saja, tapi aku juga ingin kau menjelaskan padaku semua tentang dunia ini. Semuanya!" Tuntutnya pada Rias.

"Ha'i, ha'i."

'Baru beberapa jam aku di sini. Masalah terus saja berdatangan. Aku jadi raja ya? Itu hampir sama seperti _Hokage,_ versi kecilnya. Hihihi.' Pemuda kuning itu membalas senyum Rias tadi.

Rias menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk mengambil perhatian para bidaknya. "Bidak-bidak ku yang manis. Hari ini semua kegiatan klub dibatalkan karena aku ada urusan mendadak. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

Setelah itu, semua bidak iblis dalam ruangan itu pergi. Tentu saja setelah mengucapkan salam pada dua Raja mereka. Hanya Naruto dan Rias yang tersisa dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto_-kun_? Kau ingin ikut ke Underworld?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu di dapur.

"Hah? Apa?! Underwear? Apa itu?"

"Underworld. Tempat tinggal para iblis."

"Ooohh. Tidak, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, di sini tidak ada ramen kah?!"

"Ku rasa aku menyimpan beberapa di lemari!"

"Dimana?!"

Rias pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menemui Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang bermain dengan sebuah pengocok telur.

"Tak kusangka alat ini masih dipakai di era modern ini. Dulu aku sangat suka bermain dengan ini." Lelaki pirang itu membentur-benturkan pengocok telur itu ke meja hingga memantul.

"Hihihi… Aku tidak tau kau suka dengan itu."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah tau semua tentang ku."

"Sebagian besar."

Suasana hening setelah itu. Naruto juga menghentikan bermainnya dengan pengocok telur itu dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu untuk diucapkan.

"Rinko-_cha _n, seb-" belum selesai Naruto dengan kalimatnya. Rias sudah memotongnya.

"Namaku Rias."

"Ah, iya. Maksudku itu Ritsu-san-" Lagi-lagi kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh Rias.

"Namaku Rias."

"Ah terserahlah… Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku nggak mau terlibat terlalu jauh di dunia ini. Aku lupa dengan kondisi apa _fuin_ pembatalan itu akan aktif. Bisa saja tiba-tiba aktif saat aku belum mendapat apa-apa di sini. Jadi, bisakah kita saling menguntungkan? Kau membantuku mempelajari semua teknologi di dunia ini. Setelah itu, aku akan membantu semua masalahmu. Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

"Tapi, bukannya kau mengatakan harus kembali dalam 3 hari?" Rias bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Ah itu… hehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya disertai senyum canggung menghias wajahnya. "Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya berapa lama pun aku di sini, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh asliku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama di sini, tapi setelah aku melihat semua hal menarik di dunia ini, setidaknya aku ingin membawa oleh-oleh saat pulang nanti. Mengerti kan?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi jika kau ingin pengetahuan yang komplit. Kau bisa datang ke perpustakaan di Underworld. Aku juga bisa membawamu ke perpustakaan Sitri, di sana lengkap dari hal kecil sampai besar. Mau kah kau ikut ke sana? Aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Bagaimana Naruto_-kun_?"

"Apa di sana ada ramen?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya berapa pun yang kau mau."

"Aku ikut! Dengan senang hati aku ikut!"

"Hihihi… Kau selalu bersemangat dengan hal-hal seperti ini ya."

"Ya ya… Ramen Underwear, papa datang!"

"Underworld."

"Ya, maksudku itu! Under Navel."

.Braak.

Rias menggebrak meja. "Ku bilang Underworld kuning sialan!" Perempatan tanda kekesalan muncul di dahinya.

"Ya ya. Cepatlah!"

"Huufft… Kemarilah! Pegang tanganku!."

Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri Rias dan memegang tangan kanan gadis dengan rambut warna _crimson _itu. Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul di bawah mereka. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka tertelan lingkaran sihir dan lenyap dari situ.

Meninggalkan ruangan kosong- eh… tunggu dulu. Apa itu lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk di tengah ruangan? Berwarna _orange_ dan membawa api yang besar. Sesosok pria muncul di balik kobaran api. Dari belakang terlihat bahwa rambutnya berwarna pirang.

"Dunia manusia ya? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Benarkan.. .." Pria itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajah arogan. "Rias say- eh?" Dia tampak terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Kemana semua orang?! Apa-apaan ini! Ini penghinaan besar bagi keluarga Phoenix! Siapa pun harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini!" Pria itu berteriak kesal. Urat perempatan muncul di dahinya.

.Ctik.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul lingkaran sihir yang sama di belakangnya. Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan gadis-gadis iblis dengan berbagai macam jenis berjumlah lima belas.

"Para budakku! Hari ini keluarga Phoenix mendapatkan penghinaan besar! Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan ini! Tidak perduli Maou sekali pun! Harga diri Phoenix tidak ada yang boleh meremehkannya! Yubelluna! Siapkan _Teleport_ ke Gremory!"

"_Ha'i _Riser-_sama_."

Mereka pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang sama.

Sementara Grayfia yang baru saja datang menghela napas lelah. Wanita cantik berambut perak itu tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

'Itu karna kau terlalu semangat _Yakitori_! Jadwal pertemuannya adalah jam 14 : 30 besok lusa. Bahkan ini saja baru jam 12 : 21! Terserahlah! Semoga kau tidak membuat keributan karna ke-arogananmu itu.' Grayfia berkeluh kesah dalam pikirannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gremory's Mansion**

"Ritsu-"

"Namaku Rias"

"Maksudku itu… Apa di sini benar-benar ada ramen? Dan apa langitnya selalu mendung seperti yang aku lihat di luar tadi?" Sesosok lelaki dengan perawakan transparan bertanya pada gadis dengan rambut _crimson _di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berjalan di lorong yang terdekorasi dengan eropa abad pertengahan di setiap direksi pandang.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya berapa pun kau mau. Soal langitnya, sudah seperti itu sejak dulu."

"Kita langsung makan kan? Aku sangat lapar tau! Hanya berpindah dimensi membuatku kehilangan setengah tenaga. Aku juga tidak bisa belajar nanti jika sedang lapar. Bisakah kita perce-"

"Berisik! Ayolah Naruto-_kun…_ dari tadi kau selalu mengeluh lapar-lapar-lapar! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau bisa makan berapa pun yang kau mau, tapi sekarang tahan lah dulu! Aku sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan identitas-mu agar tidak terlalu mencolok."

"_Sumimasen_… aku mah gitu orangnya." Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh loyo.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Rias yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan Naruto yang berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat di samping kiri gadis cantik itu.

"Ah! Aku dapat ide!" Rias menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Naruto yang memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kau adalah _Sacred Gear_. Maka semua masuk akal dan selesai!" Gadis cantik itu menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Apa itu _Cansut gear_?"

"_Sacred gear_!"

"Maksudku itu." Ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Haaahh…" Rias menghela napas sejenak. "_Sacred Gear _adalah benda ciptaan Tuhan yang di anugrahkan kepada manusia. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Semua omong kosong itu. Aku percaya Tuhan menciptakan benda itu, tapi aku tidak percaya itu bisa membunuhNya." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi malasnya. Baginya, begitu banyak hal yang tak masuk akal di dunia ini. Saat di perjalanan tadi, Rias sudah menjelaskan sebagian besar tentang dunia supranatural. Mulai dari jenis-jenis makhluk yang ada, sampai pertentangan tiga fraksi yang menurut Naruto aneh.

'Yang benar saja! Apa itu malaikat jatuh? Kalau mereka ingin tempat tinggal, kenapa tidak hidup dengan manusia saja? Dan juga kenapa para malaikat juga ikut terlibat! Kenapa tidak Tuhan saja yang menangani ini?' begitulah pikiran Pemuda Pirang itu.

"Tapi Maaf Rin-" Naruto menyela setelah beberapa saat hening, tapi langsung dipotong Rias

"Namaku Rias!"

"Iya itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka disebut sebagai alat. Katakan saja aku seperti Roh Pelindung atau semacamnya lah."

"Ah _Gomennasai _Naruto_-kun, _seharusnya aku juga memikirkanmu tadi. Roh pelindung ya? Hmmm." Rias menghentikan langkahnya dan meletakkan tangan di bawah dagu untuk berpikir. Naruto juga terpaksa berhenti dan memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Jadi?"

Rias tersentak dari posisi bepikirnya(lebih tepatnya melamun) "Maaf, aku sedikit melamun tadi hehehe. Jadi?" Rias balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau tadi aku sedang melamunkan dia.' Batin gadis cantik itu.

"A-aku sedang memikirkan sebutan yang cocok." Jawab Rias sedikit gugup pada kalimatnya.

"Dan sebutan itu?"

"_Guardian soul_. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya ya. Mending lah dari pada [_Cansut Gear_]. [_Gundam Soul_] sebutan yang tidak buruk."

"Bukan [_Gundam Soul_]tapi [_Guardian Soul_]!"

"Ya ya… itu lah. Ngomong-ngomong ayo jalan lagi! Perasaanku dari tadi jalan nggak sampai-sampai."

"Tenang-tenang. Kita sudah sampai!"

Mereka berdua sampai di aula yang megah. Dengan beberapa pelayan yang berbaris rapi di kiri-kanan jalan beralas karpet merah. Sesosok wanita cantik bersurai coklat berjalan ke arah sepasang makhluk itu.

"Duh, Rias. Kalau pulang, lain kali bilang dong! _Okaa-sama_ jadi bisa siap-siap. Benarkan Milicas_-kun_?"

"Itu benar _Obaa-sama_. Rias _Nee-sama_ membuat kita kerepotan."

"_Gomen ne Okaa-sama_, Milicas-_kun. _Hal seperti itu tidak perlu dilakukan karna aku hanya pulang untuk menemui _Onii_ -_sama_ saja, dan lagi pula aku hanya sendiri."

"Jadi, siapa yang di sebelahmu Rias_-chan_?"

"Ah iya. _Okaa-sama_, perkenalkan ini Naruto. Lebih jelasnya akan aku beritahu setelah makan malam nanti. Dan juga Naruto-_kun_, perkenalkan ini Ibuku. Venerana Gremory."

Naruto memandang dua ibu-anak itu sedikit takjub. "_Sugoii…_ Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip."

Venerana tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, karna Rias adalah anakku. Salam kenal Naruto-_san_." Wanita cantik itu pun menunduk.

"Ah, _Gomennasai_ atas ketidak-sopananku. Salam kenal Venerana_-san_. Panggil Naruto saja. Hehehe." Naruto tersenyum lima jari menunjukkan semua ruas giginya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sementara Rias memerah malu melihat tingkah pemuda kuning yang dibawanya itu.

"Jadi Rias-_chan_, Milicas-kun, Naruto_-kun_. Ayo kita makan malam."

"Ha'i _Okaa-sama_."

"Yatta!" Entah kenapa tingkah Naruto sama dengan Milicas.

Namun tiba-tiba, sepertinya terjadi kegaduhan di depan Mansion Gremory. Satu Pelayan dari depan menghampiri Rias dan lainnya. Ia berlutut hormat.

"Maafkan Hamba. Rias-_sama_, Venerana-_sama_. Riser Phoenix-_sama_ dan budaknya mengacau di depan Istana, dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Rias-_sama_."

"SIALAN!." Bukan Rias, Venerana, atau pun keluarga Gremory yang mengumpat. Suara keras itu berasal dari Naruto, ekspresinya juga keras menahan amarah. Dia berbalik menghadap pelayan itu yang tadinya membelakangi. "Beraninya dia mengganggu Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang lapar! Padahal aku ingin sekali makan Ramen dari Underwear, ta-" Rias memotong monolog Naruto.

"Underworld."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Ah iya, maksudku itu." Naruto berbalik membelakangi Pelayan itu (lagi).

"SIALAN!" Dia kembali mengumpat dan berbalik menghadap pelayan itu. Jangan lupakan ekspresi kerasnya. "Beraninya dia mengganggu Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang lapar! Padahal jamuan makannya sudah siap! Aku ingin makan!" Naruto memelototi Pelayan yang masih berlutut itu.

"Antarkan aku ke sana!"

"Ba-baik."

Naruto pun pergi untuk menemui si pengacau bersama si Pelayan.

'Sepertinya tadi aku melihat _de javu_ deh.' Batin semua Iblis dalam ruangan itu disertai _sweatdrop_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Yosh! Chap 4 selesai. Gaje ya? Hahahaha. Judulnya juga gak nyambung. Jangan heran kalau Chapter kali ini ancur. Biasanya juga ancur. Maaf kalau Typo's masih bertebaran. Susah ngoreksinya. hehehe**

**Saya gak bisa lama-lama. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah fav, foll, review, dan flame. Saya tidak bisa membalas review sekarang, tapi saya baca semua review yang masuk kog.**

**Akhir kata. Sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Jangan ragu atau malu untuk mengeluarkan semua kritik, saran, dan pujian(ngarep) yang sesuai dengan chapter kali ini, tentu saja dengan Review atau PM.**

**Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya**


	6. Chapter 5

**Soul**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto ****and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi _Shinobi_, dan Naruto berniat menciptakan _Jikkukan Ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tak pernah terduga bahwa yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti dan jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning **: **Semi-canon****, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe), **No Yaoi**_**, **_**etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_** Chapter 5 : Apakah akan berakhir seperti yang di Manga?**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gremory's Castle**

Di halaman Istana Gremory yang agung itu terjadi keributan. Iblis lelaki bersurai pirang membentak penjaga yang menghalanginya masuk ke dalam Istana.

"Minggir sialan! Aku harus menemui Rias!" Iblis pirang itu terlihat benar-benar berada pada puncak kemarahannya.

"Maaf Riser-_sama_, Rias-_sama _mengatakan kalau beliau tidak ingin diganggu urusannya." Penjaga itu berkata tanpa gentar kepada orang di depannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk! Aku akan menunggu urusannya selesai! Sialan!"

"Saya juga tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk dengan api yang menguar dari tubuh anda." Penjaga itu menjawab dengan yakin. Baginya, lebih baik mati di tangan _Yakitori_ itu daripada Tuannya kecewa akan kerjanya yang tidak becus. Keluarga Gremory sangat baik kepadanya yang dulunya hanyalah seorang Iblis rendahan. 'Aku tidak takut dengan _Yakitori _ini. Bahkan jika aku mati sekali pun. Setidaknya aku akan membawa dia demi kebahagiaan Rias-_sama_!' begitulah pikir Penjaga itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bertahan untuk tidak membiarkan Riser Phoenix masuk ke dalam.

"Minggir saja sialan!" Raiser melayangkan pukulan berlapis api ke arah penjaga itu. Si Penjaga tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena telak pukulan Riser di perutnya, lalu terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang dengan baju yang sudah hangus dan beberapa luka bakar di tubuhnya.

"Ugh." rintihnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan tubuh atletisnya dengan beberapa luka bakar, Iblis bersurai hijau itu mencoba bangkit. _Emerald_nya menatap Riser di ujung sana tanpa gentar.

"Rasakan itu! Beraninya kau dengan seorang Phoenix! Cuih." Lelaki bersurai pirang itu meludah ke samping dan mulai berjalan memasuki Istana Gremory, tapi begitu ia akan melewati penjaga tadi, kakinya ditahan.

"An, da, ti-tidak boleh masuk! Ugh! I-itu adalah perintah Ri,as-_sama_!" Dia berucap dengan susah payah sambil mencengkram pergelangan kaki Riser dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

**.Brakk.**

Riser menendang wajah penjaga itu hingga terlempar beberapa meter ke depannya. "Jangan sentuh aku Iblis rendahan!" Ucapnya dengan nada tajam.

"Ugh! Uhuk, uhuk!" Penjaga itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terjatuh telungkup di depan pintu Istana.

.Pluk.

Seseorang menempelkan kertas dengan tulisan rumit di bahu kanannya. Iblis penjaga bersurai hijau itu melirik ke atas dan menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum tertarik di sana.

"Aku suka semangat dan kesetia-anmu. Lawanlah dia!" Naruto berucap dengan lembut.

"Ta-tapi, aku-"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghajar bokongnya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan tubuh seperti ini.. .." Ucap Naruto lalu mencoba menyentuh penjaga itu, tapi sentuhannya hanya melewati tubuh penjaga itu. "Lihat?" Lanjutnya meyakinkan Iblis di depannya.

"Tapi, apa aku bisa? Aku sangat lemah. Bahkan dia menjatuhkanku dengan sekali pukulan. Tubuhku juga sudah tidak bisa digerakkan." Iblis bersurai hijau itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi nihil. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa kog. Hajar dia demi tuanmu."

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya. Luka-luka di tubuh penjaga itu perlahan-lahan sembuh. Tubuhnya juga sudah bisa digerakkan. Penjaga bersurai hijau itu berdiri dengan susah payah. Posisinya sedikit membungkuk.

.Blub. .blub. .blub.

Tiba-tiba muncul gelembung-gelembung berwarna merah yang melapisi tubuh penjaga itu. luka-luka di tubuhnya sembuh total dan energinya terisi kembali. ia melihat tubuhnya dengan heran.

"A-apa ini?"

"Aku memberimu sedikit energy ku. Dengan itu, mungkin kau bisa menghajar si Brengsek itu. Aku juga menempelkan _Fuin_ pengendalian di tubuhmu. Jadi, tenang saja. Aku akan mengambil alih jika keadaan sudah gawat."

Penjaga itu menatap kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap yakin pada Riser beberapa meter di depannya. Ia berlari ke depan menghampiri Riser. Surai hijaunya bergerak di terbangkan angin.

"Terima kasih Tuan! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Keluarga Gremory." Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan memilih bersandar di pintu dengan tangan bersidekap. Cowok pirang itu memperlihatkan senyum kecil, dan memperhatikan pertarungan yang akan segera berlangsung.

Sementara si Penjaga yang sudah sampai lima meter di depan Riser langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Posisinya rendah, tangan kirinya tegak lurus di depan sementara tangan kanannya menyimpan tinju di dekat perut, dengan tubuh yang menguarkan aura merah pekat.

"Riser Phoenix aku menantangmu bertarung. Jika kau kalah kau harus meninggalkan Istana Gremory. Ini atas perintah Rias-_sama_!" Ucapnya lantang. Beberapa penjaga yang tersisa dan semua budak Riser terkejut melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kanshichiro! Kau akan mati bodoh!" Salah satu penjaga berteriak memperingati temannya agar tidak bertindak terlalu jauh

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada mengecewakan tuanku." Penjaga yang ternyata bernama Kanshichiro itu berucap dengan pasti.

"Riser-_sama_, lebih baik jangan meladeninya. Itu hanya buang-buang waktu." Yubelluna memperingati tuannya agar tidak melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

"Oh! Jadi kau takut tuanmu itu akan kalah dari seorang penjaga Istana?! Seberapa lemah tuan yang kalian agungkan itu?!" Naruto berucap dengan sedikit berteriak di belakang sana.

"DIAM!" Riser berteriak kesal. Dia menunjuk Kanshichiro di depannya. "Dasar iblis rendahan tak tau malu! Beraninya kau denganku! Akan ku pastikan akan membakarmu sampai tak tersisa!"

Setelah itu, Riser merentangkan tanannya ke depan dan membuat bola api dengan dia meter 1,5 meter. Langsung saja ia tembakkan kepada Kanshichiro.

**.Blarrr.**

Terjadi ledakan di tempat Kanshichiro berada. Asap mengepul pekat. Tak lama kemudian, asap menghilang dengan menyisakan potongan kayu yang terbakar. Riser berbalik dan menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah untuk menahan tinju kiri berlapis aura merah yang mengarah padanya. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat kuatnya tinju dari Iblis yang ternyata adalah Kanshichiro itu. Tak sampai di situ, Kanshichiro melayangkan tangan kanannya meninju perut Riser dan mengenainya telak.

"Ugh." Riser memuncratkan liur dari mulutnya dan mundur ke belakang merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

"Maaf Kancut-san! Kupikir akan terlalu lama menunggu di sini. Aku sudah terlalu lapar. Jadi aku akan ambil alih dari sini!" Naruto berteriak di ujung sana dengan satu tangan membentuk segel.

Kanshichiro menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa Tuan! Kalau bukan karnamu, aku sudah mati tadi. Terimakasih! dan namaku bukan Kancut! Namaku Kanshichiro!"

"SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU!" Riser berteriak garang. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan api yang berkobar besar, dan menari-nari di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia menatap tajam Iblis di depannya. Baru sekali ini dia dipermalukan seperti ini. Harga dirinya tidak bisa menerima. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Phoenix tidak bisa menerimanya!

Api semakin berkobar besar dari tubuh Riser. Sangat panas sampai bisa dirasakan dengan radius 5 meter dari tempatnya berada. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan menembakkan ratusan bola api dengan diameter setengah meter ke arah Kanshichiro.

Kanshichiro yang melihat serangan mengarah padanya pun bersiap untuk menghindar. Ia berhasil menghindari beberapa, tapi beberapa bola api berhasil mengenainya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

**.Blarr. .Blarr. .Blarr. .Blarr.**

Ledakan beruntun terjadi di tempat Kanshichiro terjatuh. Asap kembali mengepul pekat. Saat asap sudah mulai menghilang, terlihatlah potongan kayu yang terbakar di tempat Kanshichiro berada. Serangan Riser itu menghancurkan setengah halaman Istana Gremory. Lalu Kanshichiro muncul lumayan jauh di samping kanan Riser. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Cakra Naruto sudah tidak menyelimutinya lagi. Tubuhnya penuh luka bakar, dan dia juga kehilangan lengan kirinya.

"Haah, Haah, Haah." Nafasnya berat dan tidak beraturan. "UghK!" Ia memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Hahahaha…" Riser tertawa arogan, "Rasakan itu iblis rendahan! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau bermain-main dengan Phoenix yang agung!" Ucapnya penuh kesombongan.

"Ugh! Ini bukanlah apa-apa. Uhuk!.. .." Ia kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, lalu Ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan bahagia jika mati demi nama Gremory, tapi! Aku akan membawamu bersamaku!" Ia berteriak kepada Riser.

Kanshichiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Tuan! Tolong bawa aku ke tempatnya dengan cepat!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak pada cowok pirang itu.

Tanpa menjawab apa pun, Naruto men-_Shunshin_-kan Kanshichiro ke belakang Riser yang terkejut karna pergerakannya yang sangat cepat. Kanshichiro melingkarkan tangan kanannya yang tersisa pada tubuh Riser dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku akan menggunakan sihir meledakkan diri! Menjauhlah dalam radius 10 meter!"

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto berteriak panic. Ia membentuk segel untuk mengendalikan tubuh Kanshichiro, tapi tidak berpengaruh. 'Gawat! Ia melepas _fuin_nya!' pikirnya.

"Aku akan membunuh _Yakitori_ ini dengan namaku! Keluarga Gremory sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan ini!"

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Riser memberontak panik ketika melihat lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul di bawah mereka.

Para budak iblis Riser yang melihat hal itu segera berlari menuju Raja mereka mencoba menyelamatkannya, namun terlambat. Lingkaran sihir itu bercahaya sangat terang dan tak lama kemudian meledakkan _Demonic Power_ dalam jumlah besar. Ledakan dengan radius 10 meter itu membawa getaran pada Istana Gremory sendiri. Asap hitam mengepul sangat pekat.

"Riser-_sama_!" Para budak Riser segera menuju tempat Riser tadi tanpa memperdulikan asap yang masih mengepul pekat.

"Kanshichiro!" Begitu juga teman-teman Kanshichiro.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam di tempatnya dengan kepala menunduk. Ekspresinya tidak bisa terlihat.

Setelah asap mulai hilang. Tampaklah kawah berdiameter 10 meter dengan kedalaman 2,5 meter di halaman Istana Gremory. Keadaan halaman Istana itu sudah tidak baik lagi. Budak-budak Riser dan teman-teman Kanshichiro berkumpul di tengah kawah dengan kobaran api kecil itu. kobaran kecil itu perlahan menjadi besar dan membentuk tubuh utuh Riser yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Riser-_sama_!" Ucap Yubelluna lalu menghampiri Riser dan membantunya berdiri. Para budak Riser pun berkumpul di belakangnya.

Sementara teman-teman Kanshichiro memasang posisi siaga.

"Si-sialan!" Riser masih bisa mengumpat dengan nafasnya yang memberat.

"Uhuk!" Iblis Phoenix itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Riser-_sama_!"

"Beraninya dia! Beraninya dia! Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua! Yubelluna, Airmata Phoenix!"

"Sudah cukup Riser!" Suara berat dari belakang Riser menginterupsi.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Tindakan mu sudah keterlaluan Riser! Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus meminta maaf pada keluarga Gremory. Ravel, kenapa kau membiarkan saja tindakan kakakmu itu?"

"Habisnya ia bersikeras sih, _Otou-sama_." Jawab gadis iblis muda berambut pirang twintail berbentuk seperti bor di samping Riser.

"Sekarang bawa ia pulang. Aku akan membicarakan sesuatu kepada Gremory-_dono_."

"Apa-apaan ini _Otou-sama_?! Biarkan aku menghancurkan mereka semua!"

Lord Phoenix tidak menjawab. Tapi ia mengarahkan pukulan ke perut Riser yang menyebabkan ia pingsan. "Bawa ia!" Perintahnya pada Yubelluna.

"Ha'i Phoenix-_sama_." Jawab Yubelluna.

Riser dan budaknya pun pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir Phoenix.

"Phoenix-_sama_." Para penjaga menunduk hormat pada Lord Phoenix.

"Bawa aku ke tempat Lord Gremory." Perintahnya.

"Ha'i."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Istana Gremory.

"Ada apa ini Naruto-_kun_?" Rias yang baru datang bersama Venerana dan Milicas bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Beberapa saat hening, Venerana mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kita makan."

Mereka beranjak menuju Istana Gremory dalam keheningan. Disusul Lord Phoenix dan para penjaga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak memakan ramen-mu?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto saat melihat Naruto hanya memandangi ramen di depannya yang mengepulkan asap. Pikirannya tampak sedang terganggu. Naruto hanya diam. Ia sudah seperti itu setelah kejadian di taman tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam.

"Aku ehilangan nafsu makan." Naruto pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang itu. ia menyempatkan diri menunduk sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya Rias?" Tanya Lord Gremory.

"Aku tidak tau _Otou_-_sama_."

"Begitu… Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada kabar gembira untukmu Rias."

"Apa itu _Otou-sama_?"

"Tadi Lord Phoenix datang untuk mengonfirmasikan tentang pertunanganmu dengan Riser Phoenix."

"Lalu?" Rias bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf atas kekacauan yang dibuat anaknya, ia membatalkan pertunangan itu." Ucap Lord Gremory disertai senyuman.

"Benarkah itu _Otou-sama_?!" Rias bertanya dengan antusias.

"Iya."

"Syukurlah." Rias menghela napas lega. Lalu ia membalikkan sendok dan berdiri dari situ. "Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam. _Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_, Milicas_-kun_." Rias pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rias's Room**

Sesosok gadis cantik terlihat sedang memperhatikan bulan dari jendela. Rambut merahnya berkibar diterbangkan angin malam. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'Ada apa dengan Naruto-_kun_? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' begitulah pikiran gadis iblis itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepala menyingkirkan pikirannya. 'Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Aku dengar hari ini ada terbitan chapter terakhir. Aku ingin melihatnya dulu.'

Rias pun berjalan menuju ranjang dan mengambil Handphonenya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias hingga tidak menyadari bahwa bibirnya sedang membentuk senyum menawan.

Senyumnya menghilang saat ia melihat sebuah foto. Di dalamnya terdapat foto seorang lelaki bersurai pirang cepak dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi, di sampingnya seorang wanita bersurai Lavender panjang dengan mata Amethyst. Dua anak kecil sedang mereka peluk. Yang satu anak laki-laki bersurai pirang gelombang dengan dua garis di masing-masing pipinya, yang satu lagi anak perempuan bersurai lavender gelombang dengan dua garis di masing-masing pipinya.

Ia menjatuhkan Handphonenya di samping tempat tidur. Perasaannya campur aduk. Air mata pun mengalir dari manik indahnya.

Rias menangis. Entah dia menangis bahagia atau sebaliknya. Di tengah tangisannya, gadis cantik itu memaksakan senyum hambar menghias wajahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di suatu tempat. Seorang pemuda pirang terlihat duduk sambil memperhatikan bulan dengan latar belakang langit ungu itu. ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukannya sampai sejauh itu.' Naruto pun menunduk, ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Ia melakukan hal yang mulia. Aku bahkan belum memberi penghormatan padanya.' Ia lalu berdiri dan turun dari batu itu.

**.Deg.**

Cowok pirang itu melebarkan mata saat tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah foto keluarga dalam pikirannya. Foto yang sama persis seperti yang dilihat Rias tadi.

Tubuhnya perlahan kehilangan tenaga. Ia ambruk dengan senyum menghias wajahnya disertai air mata yang mengalir pelan.

"Hinata." Gumam Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Pemuda pirang itu tertidur di bawah sinar rembulan…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Chap 5 selesai! Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hehehe. Entah kenapa saya jadi bersemangat seperti ini. Chap ini jelek kan? Scene fight nya juga gak ada keren-kerennya. Hambar 'kan? Dan apa itu scene gaje di akhir chapter? Hehehe. mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. saya juga baru belajar bikin scene fight. hehehehe  
**

**Kali ini saya akan membalas Review yang masuk.**

: **Ini udah lanjut**

: **Gomen. Dichapter ini mungkin belum ada perbaikannya.**

Abdul. .3 : _**Arigatou**_

The Black Water : **Udah lanjut nih.**

flaryrazuto : _**Arigatou.**_** Silahkan dinikmati kelanjutannya**

Esya. : **Ahahahah *Gak ta mau ngomong apa* :D**

Uzumaki ken :** Udah lanjut kawan**

Namikaze : _**Arigatou.**_** Ini udah update agak cepet. Chapnya belom bisa dipanjangin nih. Otak saya cuman sepanjang ini :v**

Saikari Ara Nafiel : **Painya saya masih ragu sih. Hehehehe**

Zero Akashi : **Hmmm… yang di atas termasuk Naruto Vs Riser bukan? Hehehehe**

Sarutobi RianMaru : **Yaa beitulah Naruto menurut saya**

Dianrusdianto39 : _**Arigatou**_

Uzumaki Nmikaze GM : _**Arigatou**_

.12 : _**Gomen.**_** Wordnya metok sampe sini doang**

Mudiantoro : _**Arigatou**_

Z irawan3 : _**Arigatou**_

rahmatz : **Yaaa… memang seharusnya jadi garing sih. Saya juga bakalan bosen kalau **_**Jokes**_** nya itu-itu aja. **_**Arigatou**_

Akira Kurokami : **Hahaha… iya, ceritanya mengalur lambat. Sama seperti otak saya yang mengalir lambat. Hehehe**

Suriken : **Untung saya belom terjangkit. :v**

Seigi no Kami : _**Arigatou**_**. Ini udah dilanjutin**

Namikaze Budi : _**Arigatou**_**. Orang-orang di awal itu rokkie 11 lho…**

aldo. :_** Gomen ne**_**, saya mah gitu orangnya :v kadang lucu, kadang enggak :v**

koga-san : _**Gomen ne**_**. Wordsnya malah tambah pendek. Hehehe**

harasan21 : _**Arigatou**_**. Pertarungannya ya gitulah… hehehehe**

firmanuciha4 : _**Arigatou**_**. Namanya juga imajinasi 'kan? Gampang aja, kalau imajinasinya ngawur, berarti orangnya juga ngawur. Hehehehe**

0.0142857142851714285171428517 : **Anggap aja sama. Hehehe… btw, PenName mu greget amet.**

Awim Saluja : _**Arigatou**_

Maulana59 : **yaa begitulah.. hehehe**

: **Silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya. Wordnya masih kurang nih. Kurang, kurang, kuranggh :D**

V4v : **Gue juga suka gaya lo :v  
**

Bayangan Semu : **Review mu membuat kepalaku berattt… Galerians itu author Fav saya. Mimpi apa, bisa disamain sama dia. **_**Arigatou**_**. **_**Gomen ne, **_**Bukan Naru yang ninju si iler, dan dia nggak jadi makan ramen Underwear tuh. :v**

Nokia7610 : **Yea yea… ini udah next man. Oh Yeah...** #KenapaJadiNgeRap *Plak

**itu aja, yang ingin saya sampaikan**

**Akhir kata. Sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Jangan ragu atau malu untuk mengeluarkan semua kritik, saran, dan pujian(ngarep) yang sesuai dengan chapter kali ini, tentu saja dengan Review atau PM.**

**Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya**


	7. Chapter 6

**Soul**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto ****and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**** (naik ke) M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi _Shinobi_, dan Naruto berniat menciptakan _Jikkukan Ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tak pernah terduga bahwa yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti dan jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning **: **Semi-canon****, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe), **No Yaoi**_**,**_** Chapter ini mengandung Lime,****etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 6 : Oppai Ukuran Sedang Lebih Baik!**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei bangun bodoh!"

Ahh… aku mendengarnya. Suara itu seperti ditunjukkan kepadaku. Mulutku terasa berat hanya untuk membalas ejekan itu.

"Telingamu kopongan ya?! Kubilang bangun ya bangun! Dasar budeg!" Ejekan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kukerjapkan mataku hanya untuk melihat langit-langit hitam. Ini _Mindscape _Kurama kan? Jadi mulut busuk yang melempar penghinaan itu milik dia.

Perlahan, ku duduk kan tubuhku di atas keramik kasar ini. Eh keramik kasar? Apa memang sebelumnya ada di sini? Di depanku tampak jeruji besi, seperti mengurung sesuatu di sana. Atau aku yang terkurung? Apa yang terjadi?

Ku elus helaian pirang ku ke belakang "Kurama. Kau bercanda ya? Kalau kau terus-menerus menjahiliku. Aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya kawin." Ucapku malas.

"Kurama gundulmu! Makan ini! Nikmatilah makanan terakhirmu. Hohoho."

Ku gerakkan kepala ku sedikit untuk melihat asal suara lembut yang dijelek-jelekkan itu. tepat di luar jeruji besi ini. Sesosok makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan sepasang sayap hitam menyeringai kaku ke arahku. Dasar malaikat jatuh. Tidak bisakah dia menyeringai lebih seram lagi? Jiwa malaikat dari malaikat jatuh ini masih lumayan kuat ternyata. Hohoho…

Ku ubah posisiku menjadi bersila menghadapnya, "Jadi? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" tanyaku menatap tertarik padanya.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut. "A-apa maksud-"

"Sudah-sudah… duduk saja dan ceritakan. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku. Tidak apa kan?"

Dia meraih helaian rambut ungu panjangnya, dan memutar-mutarnya. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu!" Jadilah dia duduk bersimpuh di depanku. Kami dipisahkan oleh jeruji besi

"Namaku Naruto. Siapa namamu?" ku mulai dengan perkenalan diri.

"Nama samaranku Izumi. Nama asliku tak 'kan ku beritahu."

"Baiklah Izumi-_san_. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Terserahmu."

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan dulu bagaimana kehidupanmu saat menjadi malaikat?" Tanyaku bersemangat.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" dia membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Ayolah… anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku. Kau tidak akan menolaknya kan?"

"A-aku tidak mau!" dia berdiri, tapi aku menahan tangannya. Eh? Kog bisa? Ku perhatikan tangan kananku. Tampak lebih putih dan tidak diperban. Lho? Ini tangan siapa? Tangan ini tidak transparan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" gumanku.

"Apanya? Kami kesulitan menyeretmu karna hanya tangan kananmu saja yang bisa disentuh. Bos pikir kau ada hubungan dengan Lucifer-_dono_. Jadi dia berpikir lebih mudah memancing perang dengan memusnahkanmu. Daripada _Heires_ dengan _oppai_ mesum itu. Lagi pula, apa sih bagusnya _oppai_ sebesar itu? yang sedang seperti punyaku malah lebih seksi. Benarkan Naruto-_san_?"

"I-itu benar."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan permintaan terakhirmu kan? Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Jangan menbuatku iri dengan tangan sehalus itu. kau ini laki-laki atau apa? Huh!"

"Ba-baiklah." Ku lepaskan tangannya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Waktu peng-eksekusianmu sekitar empat jam lagi. Tepat jam 12., yang benar saja! Bagaimana mereka memenggal kepala orang yang bahkan tidak bisa disentuh!" dia mengucapkannya sambil terus berjalan.

"…"

"Tapi sebelum itu. cepat keluar dari sini dan pergi ke arah utara. Sekitar 10 kilometer kau sudah berada di wilayah gremory. Aku hanya muak mendengar kata perang. Kau sudah mendengar rencananya kan? Lindungi si _oppai _mesum itu. kau juga tidak menginginkan perang bukan?"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu. jeruji besi yang mengurungku itu terbuka lebar. Aku pun keluar dari kurungan itu Ku lihat dia sudah hampir menghilang di balik lorong.

"_Arigatou_ Cewek _Oppai _Sedang!"

Kulihat bayangannya jatuh tersungkur.

Sekarang. Di mana jalan keluar tempat kotor ini? Terdiam sebentar. Aku mendapat ide. Ku kumpulkan _cakra_ku ke tangan kanan dan mulai membentuknya seperti bola basket. Ku tambah terus _cakra_ku. Sekarang sudah lebih besar dari perut Chouji. Yosh! Ini cukup.

Kulihat warna _Rasengan_ kali ini agak kehitaman dengan aura kemerahan yang menguar. Apa memang seperti ini? Dan punggungku terasa ada yang mengganjal. Kulihat kebelakang, ternyata sayap itu muncul lagi. Yosh! Dengan itu lebih mudah lagi.

Kubentangkan sayap itu lebar-lebar, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dengan _**Oodama Rasengan**_kehitaman di tangan kananku.

Satu, dua…

"_I LOVE RAMENN_!"

**..Duarr..**

_Oodama Rasengan_ menjebol langit-langit penjara itu. ku tekan terus untuk menembus lapisan lainnya.

Satu, dua… ada tiga lapisan. Dan sekarang aku melayang di langit dengan asap yang membumbung tinggal dan sayap terbentang lebar.

Ku coba mengendalikan sayap ini, tapi ternyata lebih sulit dari apa yang kubayangkan. Akhirnya aku terjun bebas menuju tanah.

* * *

**.**

**Normal Point of View**

**.**

**..Brukk..**

Suara seorang pemuda kuning yang terjatuh tak jauh dari lubang yang ia buat.

"Ghhh… padahal aku transparan. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

**..Jleb..**

Sebuah tombak cahaya menacap tepat di depan wajah pemuda kuning itu. Melirik kan matanya ke atas, ia melihat seorang yang duduk di singgasana didampingi beberapa Malaikat Jatuh di kiri-kanannya.

"Kalawarner melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan membukakan kurunganmu. Tanpa dibuka pun kau bisa menghancurkannya 'kan Iblis?" Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kokabiel-_sama_, jangan lakukan itu! Azazel-_sama_ tidak pernah menginginkan perang! Ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian." Sesosok Malikat Jatuh berambut ungu mengatakannya dengan keras dari samping Malaikat Jatuh bernama Kokabiel itu. Tubuhnya terikat dengan tali yang terhubung pada genggaman salah satu Malaikat Jatuh di sana.

Kokabiel memandang ke kanan, "Oh Kalawarner." Ia menyeringai mengerikan. "Itu karna si Azazel itu terlalu pengecut! Aku akan membawa kejayaan pada Ras Malaikat Jatuh dengan perang yang akan aku buat. Lalu kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita mau. Bukankah itu namanya perdamaian? Hahahaha." Tawanya menggelegar di atas hutan itu.

"Itu bukan perdamaian! Kau hanya seorang yang naïf! Azazel-_sama_ tidak akan mengampunimu!" Ucap Kalawarner. Wajahnya menyorot kebencian pada Kokabiel

"Tutup mulut busukmu jalang!" Murka Kokabiel. Ia kemudian menciptakan tombak cahaya di tangan kirinya, dan menusukannya pada Kalawarner.

Beberapa senti sebelum tombak cahaya menembus tengkorak gadis cantik itu. Sebuah tangan _Cakra_ berwarna _orange_ menahannya. Tangan itu berasal dari Naruto di bawah sana.

"Jangan ganggu. Bocah Iblis!" Ujar Kokabiel sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan cakra yang menahan tombak cahayanya.

**..Swush..**

Naruto tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan Kokabiel. Tangan kanannya dilapisi _Cakra orange _yang pekat, bersiap membenamkan pukulan pada wajah Kokabiel. Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Aura membunuh menguar hebat dari tubuhnya. Bola mata merah dengan pupil vertical seakan membawa neraka bagi yang melihat. Semua makhluk di sana melebarkan mata takut. Terutama Kokabiel yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah menyeramkan Naruto.

"**Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan kepalamu!**"

**..Braakk..**

Tanpa bisa mengelak, Kokabiel terkena telak pukulan Naruto di wajahnya.

**..Swusshh..**

Tubuhnya bergerak sangat cepat mengikuti gravitasi, lalu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Menciptakan kawah dengan retakan yang cukup besar karna tekanan yang diterima.

"Si-sial! Hanya satu pukulan?" Rintih Malaikat Jatuh dengan lima pasang sayap itu. Sayap yang tadinya terkembang dengan penuh kesombongan, sekarang hanya tampak seperti rongsokan yang memenuhi punggungnya. Terkulai lemah tak berdaya.

Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa di atas hanya bisa membeku melihat bos mereka dikalahkan hanya dengan satu pukulan. Mundur perlahan. Tidak perlu banyak berpikir ketika berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Mereka hanya mengantar nyawa pada pemuda (yang mereka yakini) iblis yang sedang dipapah Kalawarner itu.

"**Ugh.. Dasar bocah menyebalkan. Dengan tubuh selemah ini. Dia memintaku untuk membereskan semua.**" Rintih Naruto yang sedang dikendalikan Kurama. Suara berat itu tampak kelelahan. Pupil merah yang biasanya menakutkan itu tampak redup. Jangan menyebutnya lemah atau apa. Salahkan bocah kuning yang menolak untuk makan di Mansion Gremory kemarin. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengejan untuk eek.

'Hey! Apa-apaan deskripsi kotor itu!'

Ya sudahlah. Intinya tubuh Naruto kehabisan tenaga. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan.

"**Hoy bocah ber-**_**oppai**_**, bisakan kupercaya kau sebagai protagonis?**"

"Ter-terserah, dan hoy! Siapa yang-"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak butuh peran _Tsukkomi_saat ini. Bisakah kau bawa aku ke tempat Gremory?" Suara berat yang sebelumnya telah digantikan oleh suara lembut sedikit cempreng milik Naruto. Mata biru menenangkan nya kembali tampak dari kelopak yang memancarkan kelelahan itu.

"I-itu tidak bisa. Aku ini kan-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Kalawarner terpotong.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalau begitu, bisakah aku memohon sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan saja. Kau juga sudah menolongku tadi."

Kalawarner sedikit melirik para prajurit Kokabiel yang pergi. Tentu saja dengan membawa boss mereka yang terbujur lemah di singgasananya.

"Tolong rawat aku. Aku akan membayarnya nanti. Akan kulakukan sebisaku. Nona Malaikat yang Baik."

Kalawarner sedikit menegang, Menatap pemuda kuning yang sedang bersandar di punggungnya itu. Senyum manis tercipta menghias bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan berbicara lagi. Kau hanya membuang tenaga. Tuan Bodoh dan Gak Jelas."

Kalawarner terbang pelan menuju suatu tempat. Semakin menjauhi wilayah Gremory dengan Naruto yang menggantungkan tangan kanannya di bahu Kalawarner.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sementara itu di **Training Ground **Gremory…

*Hiyaa *Hiyaa *Hiyaa

Iblis cantik bersurai merah sedang berlatih dengan serius. Bulir-bulir keringat kecil tampak di wajahnya yang menawan. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Mengalirkan sedikit energy dan berucap.. ..

"**Mokuton no Jutsu!**" eh? Gak salah nih? Kenapa tuh Iblis mimpi bisa gunain **Mokuton**? Dia belum bangun kan? Dia masih tidur kan? Tidur sambil jalan kan?

Tanah di depannya sedikit bergetar dan memunculkan sulur kecil setinggi setengah meter.

"_Yatta_! Akhirnya keluar juga." Gadis Iblis itu melonjak kegirangan melihat jurusnya berhasil. Sepertinya dia telah mengalami banyak kegagalan sebelumnya. Makanya dia sampai se-gembira itu.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan Mokuton? Dia bukan _Shinobi_. Apalagi klan Senju.

Jika diperhatikan lagi. Tangan kanannya tampak tertutup oleh perban.

"Sedang berlatih Rias? Kenapa tangan kananmu di perban?" Suara itu berasal dari sesosok Iblis yang berjalan mendekati gadis iblis itu berlatih. Sang Maou, Sirzech Lucifer. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dipadu celana training strip merah. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang biasanya serba formal dan agung.

"_Onii-sama_, Ini bukan tanganku." Ujar Rias yang mengenakan baju yang sama dengan Sang Kakak.

"Lalu, tangan siapa?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan minuman kaleng berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Pocari' begitu sampai pada Rias.

Rias menatap aneh pada kakaknya, "Kau lupa _Onii-sama_. Aku tidak bisa minum itu. Kau ingin aku kembali memuntahkan semua sarapanku tadi? Mana Yakulk ku?" bukannya mengambil pemberian Sang Kakak. Rias malah menyodorkan balik tangannya meminta sesuatu.

Sirzech menggaruk kepala belakangnya disertai senyum minta maaf, "_Gomen_ Rias. Milicas sudah menghabiskannya tadi malam." Dia menurunkan tangannya, tapi senyum tadi belum luntur juga. "Dia minum tiga." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan tiga jarinya.

Rias memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau mengatakan itu sambil pose begitu, tapi di tangan kananmu adalah kaleng Pocari. Kau tidak cocok jadi bintang iklan _Onii-sama_!"

"Aku tahu itu. Jadi, kenapa tidak duduk dulu? Kau tampak lelah Rias." Sirzech dan Rias berjalan menuju kursi panjang tak jauh di belakang mereka.

Begitu sampai, mereka duduk. Sirzech tampak mencari sesuatu di saku celananya, sementara Rias mengelap keringat di wajahnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Ini. Aku sengaja menyimpannya." Sirzech menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil dengan bentuk aneh yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

Rias menatap senang pada botol aneh bertulis 'Yakulk' itu, dengan cepat ia meraihnya dengan tangan kiri, "_Arigatou, Onii-sama_. Maaf aku pakai tangan kiri." Ucapnya. Dia pun membuka tutup botol itu dan meminumnya…

Habis dalam sekali tenggak…

Meletakkan botol kosong di sampingnya, "Enaknya." Iblis cantik itu bergumam dan kembali menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Sirzech hanya tersenyum melihatnya, "Jadi, tangan siapa itu?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan tangan kanan Rias yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"Ini tangan Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Rias tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya walau kegiatan menyeka keringatnya sudah berhenti. Menatap ke depan dan tersenyum kecil. "Ini tidak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Tapi mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"Benarkah? Lalu di mana Naruto-_kun_ sekarang?"

Rias sedikit cemberut, "Dia ada di mana-mana. Ada banyak di perpustakaan. Bahkan beberapa sedang mengantri WC."

* * *

Tiga (Naruto) sedang berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru dengan lambang laki-laki. Naruto yang paling depan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan ganas. Dua pintu lainnya juga di kerubungi masing-masing tiga (Naruto).

"Cepat sedikit sialan!" Makinya sembari memegangi perut.

"_Urusai yaro!_ Ini tidak mau berhenti sialan!" balas Naruto lainnya di dalam sana.

"Di sini udah gak nahan! Medey! Medey! Ada yang keluar dari bawahku! Aku gak tahan lagi! Menghilang saja lah!" Naruto yang paling belakang membentuk _Insou_…

Tak berpengaruh apa pun.

"Boss sialan! _Fuin _sialan! Eek sialan! Persetan dengan per-Undang-Undangan!" Naruto yang paling belakang keluar dari barisan dan berlari menuju toilet perempuan di samping.

Begitu sampai.

Kyaa… kyaa… kyaa.

Terlihat di tiga pintu dipenuhi masing-masing tiga gadis berambut pirang _Twintail _dengan pakaian serupa.

Naruto yang baru saja datang langsung jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi kepalanya, "Buseettt! Di sini juga!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Salahkan _Goshujin-sama_. Bohong kalau dia tidak makan apa-apa tadi malam. Nyatanya dia mengambil sekotak susu di dalam kulkas. Sialnya susu itu sudah basi! Ugh!" Jawab salah satu _Bunshin_ perempuan Naruto. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit nyeri karna menahan sesuatu yang seharusnya dikeluarkan.

"SIALAAANN!" Teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru mansion.

* * *

Sirzech tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan itu. "Dia sedikit aneh ya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Rias cuek.

"Lalu, dimana yang asli? Itu semua hanya jurusnya yang kau sebutkan tadi malam kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang."

"Apa kau tidak khawatir?" Tanya Sirzech menatap wajah Rias di samping kirinya yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Rias kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Untuk apa? Dia sangat hebat. Bahkan dia tidak tersentuh dalam artian sebenarnya." Rias menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri. Menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

"Dia pasti menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk membuat bayangan sebanyak itu." Sirzech juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dia melihat lima _Bunshin_ Naruto sedang berlari beriringan dengan wajah cemas.

"Lalu?" Rias sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat beberapa _Bunshin_ Naruto yang baru saja melewati pandangannya.

"Kau lupa? Dia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya tadi malam, dan juga kau bilang, kesalahan jurus itu menghabiskan lebih dari setengah energynya bukan? Bagaimana kalau-" Sirzech tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu adiknya berdiri dari duduknya. Kepalanya menunduk, Sirzech tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi adiknya itu, tapi ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Rias masih tetap menunduk.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Sirzech menawarkan kebaikannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membawa beberapa Prajurit saja."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

"Ha'i."

Rias perlahan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari ini kegiatan klub dibatalkan. Akeno-_senpai_ bilang. " _Boucho_ sedang ada urusan di _Underworld "_. Biasanya waktu gak ada kegiatan kayak gini. Aku pergi ke rumah Matsuda dengan Motohama untuk melihat koleksi po*no nya, tapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Entah kenapa, nafsu birahiku yang biasa menggebu, sekarang seakan menguap begitu saja.

Jadilah aku hanya bermalas-malasan di kamar. Kebetulan hari ini libur, dan juga ini baru jam sembilan. Mungkin, nanti sore aku akan mengajak Asia jalan-jalan di taman.

Haaahh… hanya bermalas-malasan seperti ini membuatku bosan dan mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku turun. Melihat keimutan Asia mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosananku.

Aku pun turun dari ranjang dan menuju pintu. Begitu ku buka, aku sedikit terkejut karna Asia sudah ada di depanku. Dia juga nampak terkejut.

"I-Issei-_san_?" Ucapnya sedikit terbata. Kulihat wajahnya agak merona. Itu pasti karna ketampananku.

"Ada apa Asia?" Nadaku kubuat sedikit berat. Supaya nampak elegant gitu. Daguku sedikit ku naikkan. Senyum percaya diri mengembang di wajahku.

Kulihat Asia semakin memerah wajahnya. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Heh? Tidak tahan dengan pesonaku, Asia? Sebentar lagi dia akan menghambur memelukku dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti " Kyaaa.. Issei-_san_ tampannnn " , atau " Ayo tidur dengankuu " kira-kira seperti itu lah. Senyumku semakin mengembang. Ku tegapkan bahuku dengan dada membusung. Aku semakin terlihat tampan kan?

"I-Issei-_san_…" Dia kembali berucap. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih kecil dan lebih rendah. Dia mendesah! Dia mendesah karna ketampananku! Ooohh Asia… desahanmu itu….

"Ya Asia." Nadaku semakin kubuat se-elegant mungkin. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi…

"Ke-kenapa kau tak memakai bajumu?"

Eh? Apa katanya? Tak memakai baju? Jadi dia sudah tidak tahan ya? Hehehe… sesuai permintaanmu Asia-ku.

Tanganku perlahan kugerakkan untuk membuka bajuku, tapi ada yang aneh. Aku tidak merasakan adanya kain menempel di badanku. Ke perhatikan tubuhku…

Buseettt! Aku gak pake baju! Aku cuma pakai celana boxer gambar cicak yang letaknya tepat di kemaluan. Ja-jadi karna ini Asia…

Kulirikkan mataku pada Asia yang saat ini menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "hehehe hehehe. _Go-gomen_ Asia. Aku pakai baju dulu. Hehehe hehehe."

Ku tutup kembali pintunya. Di dalam kamar aku mencak-mencak kesal.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Malu-maluin aja! Padahal aku udah pede tingkat dewa tadi. Eh, gak taunya…

Hhhhh… menuju lemari. Kuambil asal kaos abu-abu dan celana pendek Levis di sana, dan memakainya.

Begitu selesai, aku pun menuju pintu dan membukanya. Asia masih disana. Kali ini senyum canggung menghias wajahnya. Wajahnya masih merona. Aku sedikit sebal dibuatnya. Ekspresinya itu seakan mengejekku. Mengejek cicak di boxerku tadi.

Apa sih yang salah sama tuh cicak? Ukurannya besar, bentuknya bagus, oh, aku lupa kalau ekornya digambar buntung.

"Ada apa Asia?" Nada bicaraku kubuat seperti biasa. Padahal sebenarnya aku kesal plus malu setengah mati sama kejadian tadi. Mau gimana lagi? Ketampananku jadi sedikit berkurang karna itu.

"_Anoo… Okaa-sama _memintaku untuk membangunkan Issei-_san_." Jawab Asia

"Aku sudah bangun sedari tadi Asia."

"Kalau begitu. Dia menyuruh Issei-_san_ sarapan dulu."

"Baiklah."

Aku berjalan melewatinya menuju ruang makan. Kulihat Asia mengikuti di belakang. Sebelum sampai di meja makan. Aku berbelok menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah. Asia berjalan dulu menuju meja makan.

Setelah selesai aku membasuh wajahku dan merasa sedikit segar. Aku segera menyusul Asia yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Ku dudukkan pantatku tepat di depannya. kami di pisahkan meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan. Ku perhatikan sekeliling…

"Kemana _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_?" Tanyaku pada Asia.

"Etto… Mereka pergi sekitar jam tujuh tadi. Katanya ada urusan mendadak, dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. _Okaa-sama_ memintaku untuk menjaga Issei-_san_. Ma-maksudnya menjaga na-nafsu birahinya."

Hei Asia. Kau terbalik mengatakannya. Seharusnya kau mengatakan nafsu birahi di kalimat sebelumnya, dan membuat seakan itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Kalau kau mengatakannya begitu. Kau membuatku seakan bisa kapan saja memperkosamu. Ehmm, yang terakhir itu memang benar sih.

Dan apa-apaan orang tua itu. pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Kalau saja aku adalah anak kecil berumur tiga tahun-an. Aku akan menangis dan merengek sampai Asia memperbolehkan ku menghisap _Oppai_nya. Hmmm… bisa di coba… hehehe

Aku mulai menunjukkan raut sedih. "Hiks… hiks…" Isakku seakan air mataku sudah mengalir. Ku tundukkan kepalaku agar Asia tidak tau kalau aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"I-Issei-_san?_" Nadanya terdengar khawatir. Dapat!

"Tega sekali mereka hiks… pergi tanpa memberitahuku hiks." Kali ini aku membuat suara seolah sedang sangat bersedih dan menangis.

"I-Issei-_san_…"

Ku dengar langkah kaki, dan benar saja. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengelus lembut punggungku.

"Su-sudah… berhenti menangis Issei-_san_." Suara lembut Asia terdengar dekat sekali dengan telingaku.

Kurasakan tangan yang mengelus punggungku bergerak dan datang lagi satu tangan lainnya memeluk tubuhku. Asia memelukku! Asia memelukku!

Deru nafasnya terasa sangat dekat sekali di samping kanan wajahku. Kurasakan _Oppai_nya menekan bahu kananku. Oohh Asia… bersikap seperti ini ketika hanya kita berdua di rumah. Kau ingin kuperkosa ya? Ingin di_rape_ ya? Uhh… aku gak tau kalau Asia juga sedikit agresif dan merangsang.

Padahal awalnya aku hanya ingin main-main. Berhubung beras plastik gak enak jadi bubur. Lanjut ke rencana!

"Ka-kalau begitu. Aku akan berhenti menangis kalau boleh me-menghisap _O-oppai_mu."

Demi majalah Playboy! Aku spot jantung waktu bilang begitu. Jantungku serasa mau meledak aja. Udah kepalang tanggung sih. Ku tunggu reaksinya. Dia diam saja. Aku tanpa sadar sudah menghitung setiap detik setelah aku mengatakan hal bejat barusan.

Lima satu, lima dua, lima tiga, lima em—

"Ba-baiklah."

Eh? Beneran nih? Kurasakan pelukannya terlepas.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Di sana Asia tampak ragu dan masih memegangi ujung kaos putihnya. Begitu ia sadar aku sedang melihatnya, ia langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Ha-hanya sebentar ya?" Lagi-lagi dia mendesah di kalimatnya.

Ku anggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Walau pun dia tidak melihatnya. Aku yakin dia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tadi tidak membutuhkan jawaban sama sekali.

Dia mulai menaikkan kaosnya dengan sangat perlahan. Tampak perut datarnya dihiasi kulit putih dan terlihat sangat lembut. Menggiurkan untuk diraba mungkin juga dijilat.

Kaosnya terus naik sampai leher. Memperlihatkan _Oppai_ indahnya yang terbungkus _bra_ warna biru muda. Tangannya berganti menyentuh sisi bawah _bra _nya, dan menaikkannya perlahan.

Tampaklah _Oppai_ indah yang sudah beberapa kali kulihat. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke wajah Asia. Dia menghadap samping kanan. Wajahnya sudah tampak sangat merah. Tanganku bergerak sendiri mengamit dagunya dan mengarahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku.

"Ku mulai ya?" Ucapku dengan nada rendah.

"Uhm." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin melihat wajahku dengan jarak hanya beberapa Inchi itu.

Kali ini aku sudah tidak tau lagi. Entah kenapa tubuhku melakukan semua tanpa bisa terkendali. Kedua tanganku bergerak menangkap dua buah _Oppai_ indah kepunyaan Asia. Ia menahan sedikit desahan ketika aku melakukan itu. Ku mainkan sebentar tanganku di atas benda kenyal itu. Rasanya sangat lembut.

"Ce-cepatlah Issei-_kun_.Uhhmm." Desahan terlepas dari mulut Asia.

Ku turunkan kepalaku sejajar dengan _Oppai_nya. Hembusan nafasku di sana sepertinya membuat Asia sedikit bergetar. Perlahan, ku dekatkan kepalaku menuju yang kanan dulu. Memajukan kepalaku untuk menangkap putting kemerahan itu dengan mulutku—

"_Tadaima_!"

Belum sampai mulutku menyentuh benda kramat itu. sebuah sautan dari luar menghentikanku. Itu suara _Kaa-san_! Asia juga menyadarinya. Dia gelagapan dan dengan cepat merapikan kembali pakaiannya lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya yang sebelumnya. Aku pun kembali duduk dengan biasa.

Ku dengar langkah kaki menuju tempat kami sekarang. "_Are_? Asia-_chan_, Issei-_kun_. Kalian baru mau sarapan?" Ucap _Kaa-san_ yang baru saja tiba dan menghampiri kami.

"_O-okaeri Okaa-sama_. _Go-gomen_ _ne._ A-aku beres-beres dulu sebelum membangunkan I-Issei-_san_. Ke-kenapa cepat pulang _Okaa-sama_?" Ujar Asia terbata-bata. Kuperhatikan wajahnya masih didominasi warna merah. Aku tidak menyangkal wajahku pasti juga memerah sekarang.

"Oh itu. Acaranya dibatalkan. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan sarapan kalian. _Kaa-san_ ke belakang dulu."

Dengan itu _Kaa-san_ pergi. Tak lama kemudian _Tou-san _menyusulnnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ku perhatikan Asia yang menunduk. Ku pikir dia marah padaku.

"A-asia?" Ucapku memanggilnya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"A-aku minta maaf sudah berlebihan. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku Asia?"

Kulihat Asia menegakkan kepalanya disertai senyum manis di wajahnya yang masih merona. Untuk sesaat, aku terpana. Malikat di depanku ini adalah Asia?

"Tidak apa-apa kog Issei-_san_." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Ta-tapi kan—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!" Ujarnya memotong ucapanku.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapku menurut saja dengannya.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil piring dan mulai menuangkan nasi ke dalam. Senyum manis sudah berganti dengan ekspresi ceria khas nya. Mengambil dan menuangkan. Entah kenapa padanganku tidak lepas darinya. Jantungku berdebar sangat aneh. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan ini. Apa ini?

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke samping untuk menenangkan debaran aneh ini.

"Ini Issei-_san_. Silahkan dimakan."

Kualihkan pandanganku lagi ke depan. Terlihat Asia menyodorkan piring yang sudah diisi dengan nasi dan lauknya. Ku terima piring itu selagi pandanganku tak lepas dari wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum manis. Rona merahnya sudah tak tampak lagi, tapi itu tak mengurangi kemanisan Asia hari ini. Malahan, kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas.

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar sangat aneh…

Ku letakkan piring itu di atas meja. Kulihat Asia kembali mengambil piring berserta nasi dan lauknya. Setelah selesai, dia kemudian memandangku dengan mata polosnya.

Lagi-lagi ia memberikan senyum, "_Ittadakimasu_!" Ucapnya dan mulai makan.

"_Ittadakimasu_…" Ucapku pelan. Aku pun mulai makan.

Kami makan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan debaran aneh ini ketika memandang wajah Asia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Normal Point of View**

Rias tidak berbohong kalau ia akan membawa beberapa prajurit bersamanya. Ia membawanya, tapi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja ketika melewati gerbang.

Iblis cantik bersurai merah itu saat ini sedang berdiri diam di tanah. Pandangannya ke depan menyiratkan sedikit keraguan. Ia dengan jelas merasakan keberadaan pemuda yang dicarinya di depan sana, yang jadi masalah adalah. Itu wilayah Malaikat Jatuh. Ia sedang berpikir untuk kembali dan menunggu pemuda itu pulang. Mungkin ia akan membuatkan _Ramen Special_ untuknya nanti, tapi Rias tidak bisa melakukan itu ketika merasakan aura pemuda kuning itu sangat lemah.

Ia sudah membuat kontrak dengan pemuda itu. Bahwa mereka akan saling membantu. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa yang melawan Riser adalah Kanshichiro, tapi ia sangat mengetahui hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karna Naruto. Ya, Naruto. Berada di mana pun ia tetaplah seorang Pahlawan.

Saat ini Sang Pahlawan sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Iblis bersurai merah itu sangat ingin menolong Sang Pahlawan. Semua hal yang menyangkut tentangnya membuat Rias tertarik. Sejak pertama ia membaca Manga dan menonton Animenya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tokoh utama dalam Anime/Manga favourite nya itu benar-benar ada. Jauh di ujung dimensi sana.

Saat kenyataan itu benar-benar menimpanya (dalam artian yang sebenarnya). Rias tidak tahu bagaimana cara meluapkan kegembiraannya. Sampai ia mengklaim pemuda itu sebagai miliknya dan tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

Rias menggelengkan kepala. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja tidak akan membawa Naruto padanya. Ia harus cepat jika tidak ingin pemudanya kenapa-napa. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Narutonya. Yang akan terjadi biarlah akan terjadi. Setidaknya, saat ini ia ingin selalu bersamanya sampai saat itu tiba.

Sampai hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi…

Lingkarang sihir menghisap tubuh Sang Ruin Princess dengan anggun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Di sebuah rumah kayu sederhana. Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berbaring di atas ranjang dengan sehelai kain di dahinya. Tubuh transparannya tertutup oleh selimut putih bercorak lavender. Matanya tertutup, tapi sebenarnya ia masih terjaga.

"Dasar. Kau bisa disentuh oleh benda mati. Kenapa kau tidak bisa disentuh oleh makhluk hidup? Makhluk macam apa kau ini?!" Gadis di sebelahnya menggerutu kesal sambil terus mengaduk bubur yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku juga bingung dengan sistem tubuhku sendiri. Berhenti mengoceh dan suapi aku buburmu itu! kenapa kau melilitkan perban ke _Oppai_mu hah? Ingin membuatnya tampak lebih kecil? Hadapi kenyataan bahwa _Oppai_ mu itu lebih besar dari apa yang bisa di genggam tanganku." Naruto menjawab sambil terus pada posisinya.

Kalawarner mengambil pisau di sebelahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Pisau ini adalah benda mati. Aku adalah makhluk hidup. Apa jadinya jika aku mencabik mulut kotormu itu dengan ini?"

Naruto melirik sejenak Malaikat Jatuh di sampingnya. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. kata-katamu memang kasar, tapi suara lembutmu tidak cocok. Dan ekspresi macam apa itu? sama sekali tidak seram. Seperti sedang menahan eek."

Twitch

Pertigaan muncul di dahi kalawarner. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke wajah Naruto dan itu menembus.

"Percuma., tubuhku menembus senjata." Jawab Naruto masih tenang.

"Oh begitu? Bagaimana dengan tangan kananmu? Atau harus ku katakan bukan tangan kananmu? Itu tidak akan menembus kan?" Kalawarner menyeringai dengan pisau yang setia tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Naruto panik, dan kebelet pipis. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat dan ketakutan. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan patah-patah. Ketakutannya bertambah ketika ia melihat Kalawarner melebarkan seringai. Ia beringsut duduk dan mundur perlahan. Tangannya ia lambai-lambaikan di depan dada. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu Kaela Warner-Bros. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika dia melihat tangannya dalam keadaan tidak baik."

"Masa bodoh! Dan namaku bukan itu!"

Kalawarner mendekat. Naruto bergerak mundur.

Brukk

Punggung Naruto menempel dinding. Kalawarner semakin mendekat. Naruto menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Jarak Kalawarner hanya tinggal setengah meter. Naruto merapal _Handseal_ dan menghembuskan peluru angin kecil dari mulutnya ke arah pisau yang digenggam Kalawarner.

Pisau itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir di tengah ruangan…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pojokan Author :**

IsseiAsia nya rada asem ya? Makanya ratenya naik. Udah di kasih warning di atas kan? _Gomen _telah membuat hal bejat seperti itu. Masalah Update jangan ditanya. Saya akan melanjutkan sekolah jauh dari rumah. Kemungkinan besar, Komputer jebot ini gak bisa dibawa. Jadi, ya gitu deh. Fict amburadul ini bakalan lebih ngaret dari sebelumnya. Mohon maaf bagi yang terkecewakan.

Chapter kali ini saya rasa gak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Bagi yang minta wordsnya ditambah. Udah tuh. Soal fight… ehehehe… _Gomen ne_ Saya masih payah soal ini. Naruto nya terkesan Overpower ya? tapi wajar kan? Kekuatan Naruto sesudah perang pastinya di atas kage kan? Saya gak berlebihan soal kekuatan Naruto kan? Lagian sesudah ia nonjok Kokabiel, Naruto langsung lemas. Siapa yang tahan kena bogeman Naruto— ah bukan, Kurama sekuat tenaga? Vali aja gak ngeluarin keringat ngejatuhin Kokabiel. Yah walaupun kekuatannya udah dibagi sih.

Soal pair… I Don't Know… Saya belom kepikiran Naruto bakal sama siapa nantinya, yang jelas dia akan kembali ke Konoha nanti. Belom tentu pairnya bakalan Hinata juga Nanti. Mungkin saya akan buat sekuel nanti.

Paragraf di atas kebanyakan "Nanti" nya ya? *abaikan*

Wordsnya tambah banyak. Saya yakin kesalahan-kesalahannya juga bertambah. Jadi saya harap saran dan masukannya juga bertambah. Jangan hanya sekedar "Next!" atau "Lanjut!" aja ya... saya sangat menghargai itu. Saya tahu bahwa satu atau dua kata itu diberikan untuk menyemangati saya melanjutkan fict ini supaya tidak berhenti di tengah jalan, tapi lebih baik memberikan saran dan masukan agar fict ini menjadi lebih baik kan?

_Saa… minna… _Terimakasih telah membaca Chapter kali ini. Ditunggu Review/PM nya. Semoga Chap depan bisa lebih baik. _Jaa_!


End file.
